Power Rangers:Shift in Time
by Pixiescale1185
Summary: Kendrix returns to Earth to finish something she started, and Maya goes with her in hopes of taking a vacation, but something goes wrong...Will the two girls ever get back to their own time?
1. The Plan

I don't own the Power rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

Thanks goes out to Michelle the Editor for being my beta reader and helping me with this chapter.

Power Rangers: Shift in Time.

Chapter One- The Plan.

xXxScenexXx

Maya sat outside her tent, looking out at her people, and wondered what was wrong with her. She had started to notice that since she had come back, things were not like they used to be. She no longer felt like she fit in with her own people.

When Terra Venture had crashed, Commander Stanton had asked her if she would act as a go-between for the people of Terra Venture and the Mirinoites. At the time, she'd felt honoured, but now she was wondering if she should have said no. Some of her people had even started to shun her because of the way she did things. It felt strange to walk among her people, and see them turn or look away.

Maya could not understand why her people seemed to reject her. Was it because she was trying to get them to help the 'outsiders,' or because of the way she did things, like sleeping in a tent rather than under the stars? But there was no one she felt she could talk to from her tribe who would understand her.

Standing up, Maya headed to the lake. There was one other person who she could talk to, and Maya could already see her there, thinking. Kendrix glanced up and smiled at Maya as she arrived, and the ex-Yellow Ranger sat down. Maya didn't know what to say, so she just sat there for a while, and tried to just enjoy being with her former teammate.

It grew late. Maya and Kendrix watched the sun as it started to dip below the horizon. A flock of birds flew over the treetops, twittering happily to each other. The scent of flowers hung in the air, and the lake water barely rippled.

"It's weird, not being Rangers anymore. I keep expecting a monster to turn up any time now," said Maya.

"I know," replied Kendrix. It's too quiet. It is nice for a while, but now life just seems…"

"Boring!" Both girls laughed. "I think that's one of the reasons I'm coming with you," said Maya. "Things here are just so complicated right now. I need a break, plus going to Earth will be a new adventure."

Then Kendrix's cell phone rang, and she pulled it out. It was Alpha contacting them.

"Maya, Kendrix, I have good news. I have finished the modifications to your Jet Jammers. They should take you safely through the wormhole back to Earth."

"Great!" cried Maya and Kendrix together. The sun began to dip below the horizon, on the far side of the lake.

"This is one thing I will miss," said Maya. "It's beautiful here."

"I know," replied Kendrix. "We'll have to find somewhere like this in Angel Grove a place where we can just sit and talk, or think."

"Hey guys!" It was Leo's voice, and the two girls turned to see him and his brother run up. "We have a surprise for you guys at the park, but…"

"…You have to put this on," finished Mike, holding out a yellow blindfold. Leo had another, a pink one.

"OK?" Said Kendrix and Maya together looking at each other with raised eyebrows. Mike blindfolded Maya, and Leo tied the pink one over Kendrix's eyes. For Maya and Kendrix, the walk from the lake to the park seemed longer than normal.

"Come on guys, what's going on?" Asked Maya.

"You'll see when we get there, and not before!" Answered Mike.

"Ugh, I hate surprises," muttered Kendrix.

When they finally arrived at the park, Mike and Leo removed the blindfolds.

"SURPRISE!" Cried the four ex-Rangers, and all the people of the colony. The entire park was decorated with yellow and pink balloons, streamers, and a huge banner reading "Good Luck Kendrix and Maya." There was also a cake, with the two Rangers in uniform done in pink and yellow icing.

"Oh my goodness, you guys!" Said Kendrix, her eyes starting to tear up.

"This is so sweet," said Maya.

"What, you two didn't think that we would let you guys just leave without saying a proper goodbye, did you?" Asked Mike.

"No, but we never would have expected this," said Maya.

The farewell party lasted late into the night. The moon had just started to peek over the horizon when people started to leave. Maya and Kendrix said goodbye to so many people. At the end of the night, both girls had tearstained faces.

"I think I will really miss this place, the people. I never knew that so many of them would be sad to see us leave," said Maya.

"I know what you mean," said Kendrix. "Well, if we're leaving tomorrow, we had better to some sleep."

"Yeah."

xXxScenexXx

It was early in the morning when Maya awoke. The sun had not yet risen. Maya walked over to the window of her room and looked out at the world. Opening the window, she inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh morning smell. Her mind drifted as she stood there, staring out the window.

Maya thought of everything that had happened in the last year, and the things that had led up to this day. She stood there for a long time, pondering it and the day ahead. As she stood there, the sun started to rise, making the dew covered grass shimmer. A sigh escaped Maya's lips as she took in the beauty all around her.

Across the room, Kendrix muttered in her sleep. Maya smiled as she looked over at her friend. Quietly, Maya turned to the sleeping form of her friend, and whispered so not to wake her. What she didn't know was that Kendrix had already woken up.

"I don't know what I would do if you hadn't been there for me. I owe you for much for your friendship. You were always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on and always know just how to cheer me up when I was sad. I just wish there was some way I could repay you for the kindness you have always shown me. Thank you, Kendrix. "

"You're welcome," answered Kendrix, rolling over and sitting up, "and you don't need to repay me, but if it makes you feel better, you already have. You are a great friend, and I'm glad that I met you. I wish it could have been under better circumstances, but I'm still glad we're friends."

Kendrix grabbed her friend in a bear hug. With a laugh, Maya returned it.

xXxScenexXx

Later that day, Maya and Kendrix were making the final preparations for their long journey ahead. Damon was doing the final checks on their Jet Jammers to make sure that they weren't going to have any problems on the trip.

"OK, everything here is good to go. Your jammers are in excellent working order, and you have enough fuel to get you all the way back to Earth," Damon told the girls.

The other ex-Rangers had been watching close by, and came over when they saw that Damon had finished. Standing side by side, they each hugged the girls in turn.

Leo was standing on the end of the line, and when Kendrix reached him, she hugged him harder and longer than the others. Kendrix moved to end the hug, and Leo pulled her in close again. He whispered in her ear. Maya couldn't hear what he said, but she read his lips.

"I love you, Kendrix." At these words, Kendrix drew a sharp intake of breath, and then relaxed again into his embrace. When Kendrix pulled back, she smiled at Leo.

Then Kendrix and Maya jumped onto their Jet Jammers, and started up the engines. They made a soft purring sound as Maya and Kendrix said their final goodbyes.

As they flew into space and the unknown once again, Maya turned to watch Mirinoi grow smaller and smaller. She sighed.

"Hey, you OK?" called Kendrix, when she realized Maya was no longer next to her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the last time I left Mirinoi."

"Oh… I'm sorry. Are you OK?" Asked Kendrix.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Maya took a deep breath, and said, "Let's go."

"Let's make this fun," said Kendrix. "I'll race ya!"

With a laugh, both the girls pushed forward on their controls, and sped off toward the wormhole in front of them. It swirled blue and green, wide enough to fit all of the Jet Jammers at once. Kendrix and the other scientists had been tracking it since they'd arrived, and it seemed to have settled out here at this size.

The girls approached the wormhole with anticipation. Maya was nervous: although Kendrix had assured her that nothing could go wrong, she had a feeling that something was not quite right. The girls flew through the wormhole, and in a matter of seconds, Earth was in front of them.

"Let's hurry," cried Maya in excitement.

The girls again sped towards Earth, but didn't notice that they were being followed.

As the girls entered Earth's atmosphere, Kendrix checked on her on-board computer system to see where they were. They sank lower in the sky until they could see the warehouse district of Angel Grove.

"Let's land in there and hide our Jet Jammers, in case we need them again," said Kendrix. "I can run tests on the wormhole later."

"Good idea."

The girls landed, and Kendrix locked their Jet Jammers with a biometric scanner that only took her or Maya's thumbprint. Then they headed to the Juice Bar & Youth Centre.

The Youth Centre was a brightly coloured, wide place, full of kids of different ages. Some were practicing with the balance beam or weights, some were practicing various karate stances, some were eating, and some were playing games. Once inside, they were greeted by a familiar face: Ernie, the round owner of the Juice Bar. He stood behind the counter.

"Well, hello, Kendrix, what can I get you?" He asked.

"Two soft drinks, please, Ernie. I would like you to meet my good friend, Maya," Kendrix said, smiling brightly. Ernie turned to Maya.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you," he said, and shook hands. It only took him a minute to get the drinks. "You're new here, Maya?"

"Very," Maya replied.

"Well, don't be a stranger. Here are your drinks, Kendrix, on the house."

Kendrix and Maya took the drinks off Ernie, thanked him, and went to sit down at a table. Just as they'd gotten comfortable, a familiar male voice broke through the buzz of conversation.

"Kendrix?"

xXxScenexXx

A/N who would remember Kendrix back in Angel Grove and are they a friend or foe?

This is my first story so reviews are welcome. Thanks in advance.


	2. A new Adventure

I don't own the characters used in this story, however I do own anything that is unrecognisable. Copyrights go to Saban.

A/N I have repeated myself slightly only to make things clear for everyone. The beginning in Italics is the ending of the last chapter.

Chapter Two

A New Adventure

xXxScenexXx

_"Kendrix?"_

Kendrix vaguely recognised the voice, but could it really be him? She turned around, looking for the speaker. She spotted a familiar long-haired teen wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Tommy?" Oh my gosh, Tommy!" Kendrix sprang up as he came over. "Kendrix, how's it going? It's been a while since I saw you last."

"I'm doing well, how's everything with you?" she asked, "oh, and I'd like you to meet my very best friend, Maya."

"Pleased to meet you, Maya," said Tommy, as he extended his hand. It was at that moment that Kendrix realised that something was not right. She'd been put off by his longer hair and the vague idea that he looked younger, but this confirmed that something was not right. Tommy was wearing a communicator watch.

"Likewise. How do you two know each other?" Asked Maya, shaking Tommy's hand.

"Science fair a few years back. A friend of mine had a little accident with his model volcano, and Kendrix helped us out. We've bumped into each other a couple of times since then," replied Tommy.

"Tommy, is there somewhere less public we can talk? There's something we need to talk about," Kendrix said. Tommy looked slightly surprised.

"Sure, the park's always quiet." All three left the Youth Center and went out to the park. There were only a few elderly people scattered around, and the three quickly found an isolated spot.

"Kendrix, what's wrong?" Asked Maya, concerned by the expression on her friend's face. Kendrix took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure how, but I think we've gone about three years back in time." Tommy looked startled.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Tommy, you're still a Power Ranger, correct?" Kendrix asked. Tommy looked alarmed, but Kendrix quickly put up a hand. "It's all right, we're retired Rangers ourselves, from the future. You're the…" she glanced at his shirt, "Red Ranger?"

"…Yeah," Tommy said, glancing around to make sure nobody was listening. "Turbo, specifically."

"This just doesn't make sense," Maya muttered.

"Look, I'll talk to Dimitria and see if she or Alpha 6 can work out where things went wrong," said Tommy.

"Could we come with you?" Asked Kendrix. "I might be able to help using your technology."

"Let me just check with her." Tommy raised his wrist, and pressed two buttons on his communicator watch. "Dimitria?"

"What is it, Tommy?" Replied Dimitria.

"Dimitria…we've got time travel problems, and some future retired Rangers."

"Can you teleport them here so we may solve these problems?"

"Sure, great, we're on our way in now," said Tommy. He turned towards Maya and Kendrix, taking them by the hands, and pushed the teleport control. There were red and white flashes, and they appeared in the dark Power Chamber. Dimitria floated in her tube, and computers beeped and hummed all around them.

"Wow, this place is amazing. I would love to examine these systems," said Kendrix, staring around at it. Tommy laughed.

"You sound just like Billy."

"Yo yo yo," said Alpha 6 quickly, "don't touch nothin' without askin' first, okay?"

"Welcome, friends. Will you please tell me your story?" Asked Dimitria. The girls explained, and Dimitria listened without interruption. As the girls finished, an alarm started to sound, and they jumped a little.

"What's that?" Asked Maya.

"Yo yo yo, that would be the alarm, you'd better get over there pronto, Tommy. I'll call the others and tell them to meet you there," said Alpha 6. Nodding, Tommy dropped into a morphing pose, his Turbo Morpher materializing.

"Shift into Turbo!" He shouted, and changed in a red flash. He teleported away almost before the girls could get a good look at the uniform, and they went to the round viewscreen to watch him fight. He materialized in a rocky desert, and looked around. Then the monsters appeared and attacked him.

Piranhatrons turned out to be fishy foot soldiers. There were a lot of them, but Tommy got right to work. Alpha 6 seemed to be having trouble with the controls. He kept muttering about the frequency. The other Rangers didn't appear, and Tommy started to get tired. The Piranhatrons kept coming, though. Soon, even the viewscreen itself was getting flickery and full of static. Kendrix moved to help Alpha, but was quickly waved away. Maya turned towards Dimitria.

"Dimitria, I think you should send us to help Tommy—or at least to find the other Rangers and tell them what's going on."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. You are no longer Power Rangers, and are not protected by the Morphing Grid anymore," replied Dimitria. Kendrix folded her arms.

"I don't care if we're protected or not. Tommy is a Ranger and a friend, and I'm not going to stand here and watch him be destroyed!"

"We know the risks. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger," added Maya.

"You are certain? Alpha, will you teleport the girls to Tommy's location?" Sighed Dimitria.

The girls appeared beside Tommy in a flash of light. The Red Turbo Ranger was on the ground, being piled on by Piranhatrons. As soon as their feet hit the ground, the girls ran to Tommy's side and began to pull the Piranhatrons off him.

"It's just like old times, eh, Maya?" Called Kendrix, taking on two Piranhatrons at the same time. She kicked the first in the stomach, and it flew backwards into a tree. The second foot soldier managed to sweep kick her off her feet, but she flipped upright again and kicked it into its fellow. The Piranhatrons fell to the ground and melted away.

"Yeah," answered Maya, seizing two more by the shoulders. She took a kick to the stomach, recovered quickly, and hit the Piranhatron in the shoulder. It fell to the ground, and Maya straightened up. The second tried the same move, but Maya blocked it and kicked it in the knees, knocking it to the ground.

They attacked the remaining Piranhatrons. Now that they'd picked up their old rhythm, it grew easier, and the cowardly foot soldiers quickly retreated. Maya and Kendrix then helped Tommy stand. He was unsteady on his feet, so they helped him sit on a nearby boulder and catch his breath.

"Thanks for your help, guys. I don't know if I could have handled all of them alone," said Tommy.

"No problem ,Tommy, it's an honour to fight alongside you," said Maya.

"It was nice to get some action again," added Kendrix. "Life has got a bit boring since we retired as Rangers." Tommy nodded.

"I can understand that. If I wasn't a Ranger, I could fall back on my karate classes, but I would miss real fighting."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and a monster appeared before them. It was metallic, covered with loose wires and whirring circuitry. Its chest looked like an old-fashioned radio. Note: This is to explain why the Rangers' signal was getting jammed. That's what this guy's power is. Explanations like that, plus descriptions, are important.

"Aw, Red Ranger all alone? Great, my signal jammin's working. You'll make an easy target." The monster laughed, the noise sounding like microphone feedback and making all three humans wince.

"Kendrix, Maya, find somewhere you can hide. I can deal with this freak," said Tommy, getting up again. The girls hid behind nearby bushes, and watched the fight.

Tommy aimed a high kick at the monster, and knocked it back a few paces. He then attempted a sweep kick, but the monster was quicker, and jumped over his foot. The monster hit Tommy in the stomach, knocking him back. Moving fast, Tommy retaliated with a jump kick, but again the monster moved and Tommy fell to the ground. Standing, Tommy threw a volley of punches at the monster, hitting it.

At first it seemed that Tommy had the upper hand, but suddenly ripples of deafening sound shot from its stomach radio, hitting Tommy in the chest. He fell to the ground, and struggled more slowly to his feet. It was clear he hadn't recovered from the first fight.

"At last, the end of the Red Ranger. Once you're out of the way the rest will be easy to defeat," taunted the monster. It approached Tommy, ready to strike the final blow, and Kendrix and Maya sprang up.

"Not so fast, Feedback!" A man's voice interrupted, and the monster whirled around. The other four Turbo Rangers stood behind him, and dropped into fighting stances. Relieved, Kendrix and Maya crouched back down, so the Turbo Rangers wouldn't see them and worry about trying to "evacuate civilians."

The Pink Ranger ran to Tommy's side and helped him up. Together, the Rangers began to fight the monster. They were an amazing team, covering for each other as they drove Feedback away. Tommy sweep kicked the monster, and the Blue Ranger leaped past him to kick Feedback in the chest. The monster tried to blast the Rangers again, but they jumped out of the line of fire.

"I think it's time to get out our weapons," said Tommy. "Turbo Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer! Turbo Lightning Sword!" The Red Ranger attacked Feedback head on with the sword.

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" Shouted the Blue Ranger. He shot at Feedback with his two hand guns, hitting Feedback and sending it staggering back.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" Ordered the Green Ranger, raising the weapon.

"Turbo Star Chargers!" Called the Yellow Ranger. She sprang forward, and electricity coursed down the two weapons into the monster from the side.

"Turbo Wind Fire!" Yelled the Pink Ranger, aiming a pink-and-white bow at Feedback. Blue, Green and Pink all fired together, and sparks exploded from Feedback's body. Then the Rangers put their weapons together to form the Turbo Ram Cannon.

"Turbo Ram Cannon Mode, Fire!" Feedback exploded with a howl, but the Rangers weren't done yet. As always, the monster grew to Zord size. The Turbo Rangers were ready for this, however. "We need Turbo Megazord Power, now!"

In the distance, the two girls saw five cars of different colours rumbling towards the Rangers.

"Cool," said Maya, grinning. The five Rangers linked their cars together: Green and Yellow as the lower legs, Blue as the upper legs and torso, Pink for the arms, and finally Red as the head and shoulders.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord, now!" The Megazord stomped towards Feedback.

The battle in the Megazord was a short one. The monster fired its sonic pulse at the Megazord, and sparks erupted all over its surface. The Megazord stumbled, but the Rangers managed to regain control.

"Spin attack!" They shouted. The Megazord began to spin, slowly at first, but then gathered speed as it got closer to the monster. Whirling so fast that it was just a blur of colours, the Megazord went right through Feedback. The monster exploded with a shower of sparks.

xXxScenexXx

Everyone, Maya and Kendrix included, had returned to the Power Chamber. Tommy had explained the situation to his teammates, and they were welcoming, if a bit distant. Alpha 6 still wouldn't let Kendrix near the computers.

"Thanks for helping Tommy earlier," said the Pink Ranger. "He told us how about the battle before we arrived."

"That was either really brave or really stupid," the Blue Ranger, who seemed older than the one Kendrix remembered from the archives, added, earning a few glares from his teammates.

"Yeah," added the Yellow Ranger, "but why were you risking your lives for Tommy? You two could have gotten hurt of worse, and you guys barely know each other."

"Ranger habits die hard," Kendrix replied.

"Plus, we knew what we were getting into," Maya added.

"Rangers, would now be a good time for a debriefing?" Dimitria asked. The Turbo Rangers gathered, and Maya and Kendrix moved back to give them some space.

"You know, fighting those creatures made me realise how much I miss being a Power Ranger," said Maya softly.

"I know. I forgot how much I liked saving the world," commented Kendrix, in a wry tone. "We're out of practice, though." The Rangers broke away from each other, and Tommy rejoined Kendrix and Maya. He'd taken off his helmet, and carried it under his arm.

"if you two ever want to hone your fighting skills, I could show you guys a thing or two. It'd give you something to do while we try to figure this out."

"That would be great," said both girls, almost in unison.

"OK then, meet me at the Youth Center at four—assuming there aren't any attacks." Tommy looked at his watch. "Uh oh—speaking of lessons, I have to run. I have a class in five minutes. Catch you two later."

xXxScenexXx

Maya and Kendrix sat by Angel Grove Lake, enjoying the cool water around their feet and the warm sun on their skin. They'd been there most of the afternoon, unwinding and mulling over what had happened that day. Maya yawned, and stretched.

"Where are we going to stay?" She asked. Kendrix frowned.

"It's been a long time since I was here. I don't know."

Tommy overheard this conversation and said "well you two could stay in my uncle's cabin by the lake until you can find somewhere else to stay of you like."

"Are you sure you uncle wouldn't mind two strangers in his cabin?" Asked Maya.

"Nah," Tommy answered, "he only uses it a few weeks in the summer. The rest of the time he lives in Arizona."

"That would be great, thanks Tommy," said Kendrix gratefully.

"I'll drive you up."

Tommy and the two girls went outside to where Tommy's car was parked and got in the back. It was quite a long drive, and while the scenery was amazing, both girls were too tired to really notice. When they arrived, both girls were sound asleep and Tommy not wanting to wake the girls, quietly got out of the car, unlocked and opened the cabin door then carefully carried the girls in one at a time, and tucked each in a bed. Writing a quick note, he left it on the nightstand and turned off the lights.

Maya and Kendrix,

You two fell asleep in car on the way over, and I didn't want to wake you up. I'll come up about 8:30 tomorrow and knock. If I don't get a reply, I'll come in and check on you two. If you are awake I will take you two back into town before I head to the campsite.

Tommy.

xXxScenexXx

Ok second chapter done and there is plenty more to come so if you read this please leave me a review of any kind.


	3. The Vortex of Despair

A/N I don't own the power rangers or any of the plots that can be found in this story however anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me.

Power Rangers: Shift in Time

Chapter 3-The Vortex of Despair

xXxScenexXx

The sun was shining brightly over Angel Grove, as Maya and Kendrix hiked in the mountains nearby. The two girls had decided that morning to explore the mountains, and today seemed like a good day, plus they were looking into a strange signal Alpha had mentioned was coming from this area.

"Find anything?" Maya called, sweeping a scanner around the area.

"No, you?" Kendrix asked, looking down at her own device.

"No, let's check over there," said Maya, as she pointed to a rock formation in the distance. The girls walked towards it, but then heard a shout. They were too far away to hear what was being said, but knew someone was in trouble. They ran towards the sound when suddenly there was an explosion.

"Tommy!"

They recognised the voice as that of Kat, the current Pink Ranger. Maya and Kendrix exchanged a look, listened for a moment, but there was no response. The two girls broke into a run.

When Maya and Kendrix arrived at the scene, they saw the charred remains of Tommy's truck, Tommy lying unmoving beside it, and Kat on a bike being chased by several Piranhatrons on motorcycles.

"Kendrix, you go help Kat; I'll try and help Tommy." Nodding, Kendrix darted towards the Pink Ranger. Surprised, the Piranhatrons swerved to avoid the newcomer, and Kendrix managed to punch one off its motorcycle.

"Thanks," panted Kat, dropping into a fighting stance as the Piranhatrons circled back. Kendrix grabbed one Piranhatron by the arm, and threw it to the ground. As it fell, she punched it in the stomach. Grabbing another one, she kicked it from behind. Most of the Piranhatrons were interested in Kat, though, and she yelled Tommy's name again.

"Hey fish face, why don't you try me on?" Called Kendrix.

Two of the monsters let go of Kat and ran towards Kendrix, who smiled. She sweep-kicked the feet out from under the first, and blocked another's punch. Grabbing its hand, she flipped it flat on its back. The two girls began to work together to fight the remaining Piranhatrons, but even now, they were still being overwhelmed.

Meanwhile Maya ran to Tommy's side. He didn't seem to be moving, and occasionally a groan escaped his lips. Maya did a quick check, but could not see any injuries that needed attention. Then Piranhatrons swarmed them.

Whirling, Maya hit the first monster from behind, and it fell. The second came at her and tried to grab her, but she moved to the side, and it fell over the first one. She tried to lead them away from Tommy, in hopes that they would be dumb enough to follow. A glance behind her confirmed that they had fallen for her trick.

However while her back was turned, a Putra Pod monster appeared and dragged Tommy off. Kat saw it.

"Tommy! Wake up!" She shouted, and tried to break free of the Piranhatron that was holding her back. Unfortunately, it was strong, and by the time she got free, Tommy and the monster were gone.

"It's okay, we know—you can morph!" Kendrix shouted. Nodding, Kat summoned her Turbo Morpher.

"Shift into Turbo!"

xXxScenexXx

Tommy came to as he hit the ground, and groaned. The explosion had knocked him out, and now he had no idea where he was. It was dark, though, and his head hurt.

"Excellent! I have the leader of the Power Rangers right where I want him—at my feet, where he belongs," Divatox chuckled.

Tommy looked around the cave, but was still dazed. Elgar and Rygog stood with Divatox, laughing, and Tommy hoped Kat was okay. She wasn't here, at least. He greyed out again.

The next thing Tommy knew, his hands were tied over his head, and he was hanging from the ceiling of the cave. He looked around for any way to escape, but couldn't see any.

"What to do, what to do," said Divatox, pacing around.

"What are we waiting for?" Demanded Rygog. "Let's get it over with already!"

"Yeah, that's it, quick and easy, piece of cake and all that," Elgar chimed in.

"No! I want him to suffer all the trials and tribulations he put me through. I want him to beg for mercy."

"In your dreams," groaned Tommy. "It'll never happen, Divatox, never!"

Just then, a cloaked woman with snakes for hair appeared. She smirked at Tommy.

"So, you've finally managed to get something right."

"Mommy!" Divatox exclaimed.

"I see where you get your looks, Divatox," scoffed Tommy.

"Why isn't he history yet?" Asked Mama D.

"Because I am trying to decide the best way to torture him. Any ideas?" Asked Divatox.

"Why not the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow? It's not in use right now."

"Oh yes, call it up?" Divatox stepped back and smirked.

"Suffer me close to that smallest cry, no mercy waits for those who step foot inside. Vortex of sorrow, vortex of doom, up here now in this very room," chanted Mama D.

Beneath Tommy, a hole appeared in the ground, revealing a swirling violet-grey vortex. Lightning cracked around his feet as if it was trying to pull him in. From inside the vortex came the sound of unearthly moaning, which made even Divatox shudder.

"I think I hear Pop's voice down there," she said. Mama D shrugged.

"He deserved it." Taking a jar of peanut butter, Divatox spread some on the rope that was holding Tommy up, near the pulley.

"Soon your little friends will be joining you in your feast. Poor Tommy; the last thing you will ever see is a pack of rats eating their way to your doom," sneered Divatox. Mama D, Elgar and Rygog disappeared in flashes of light. "Ta ta, power boy!" Divatox vanished as well, leaving only Tommy and the rats in the cave.

xXxScenexXx

Back in the mountain range, Kat, Maya and Kendrix were still fighting off Piranhatrons, when there were three flashes of light. The other three Rangers, morphed, appeared, already armed.

"Stay behind us: we've got this," called the Green Ranger. "Ready guys?"

The four Rangers aimed their weapons at the remaining Piranhatrons, but before they could fire, the Piranhatrons disappeared. Breathless, Kat sank to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Asked the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah…."

"Something took Tommy," said Kendrix quickly.

"What did it look like?" Asked the Yellow Ranger.

"It was round, green-brown and covered in slime," answered Kat.

The Green Ranger turned to Maya and Kendrix. "You guys clear the area; we'll take it from here."

"Will you be okay, Kat?" Asked Maya, kneeling beside her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks."

"Okay. Maybe we'll see you around, then," said Kendrix. The two girls headed back towards town.

I hope Tommy is okay," said Maya. She turned to face Kendrix, but realised that her friend was no longer beside her. She walked back to where Kendrix had stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Look," answered Kendrix, pointing. Maya did, and saw a trail of slime leading up the mountainside. The girls began to follow it. There wasn't a breath of wind in the desert, and soon the pair left their heavy equipment behind a rock, where they could find it later.

Suddenly the trail stopped at a cliff face, also streaked with slime. Kicking off her shoes, Maya began scrambling up the cliff face, and after a moment, Kendrix followed. Maya was a faster climber than Kendrix, and stopped to help her several times. The day grew hotter.

They reached the top of the cliff, and looked around. There was one dark cave in the rock, and a moaning sound echoed from it. Breathless, the girls stopped and listened for a moment, but the moans didn't sound human. Exchanging a glance, Maya and Kendrix broke into a run, stopping at the entrance.

The girls peered inside, and saw Tommy hanging over a portal, surrounded by more Piranhatrons. Rats were chewing on the rope holding him up. As they watched, it started to fray, and Tommy dropped lower towards the mouth of the hole. Looking up, Tommy spotted the pair as they crept inside.

"You two? Look out!" Tommy yelled suddenly. A group of Piranhatrons sprang out of the shadows and attacked. Kendrix ducked, and a Piranhatron rolled over her back. Seizing another by the collar, Maya threw it into the others, and they stumbled back.

The Piranhatrons kept coming, and the battle heated up as the girls began to grow tired. Glancing over at the rope, Maya saw it snap. With a shout, she kicked off a wall, landed by the pulley, and managed to grab the end. Tommy stopped falling with a jerk, but the rope began to slip.

"Kendrix!" Maya yelled. Finishing off a Piranhatron with an elbow to the chest, Kendrix ran over to Tommy, nearly slipping into the ever-widening pit herself. "Be careful!"

Stretching as far as she could, Kendrix reached out and grabbed Tommy shirt. She pulled him towards her so he was no longer suspended over the hole, and Maya was able to let go of the rope. She helped Tommy undo the ropes around his wrists, and he mumbled a quick thanks. Just then, Tommy's communicator watch beeped, and they heard Alpha's voice.

"Yo Tommy, you there?"

"Go ahead Alpha." Answered Tommy. He didn't even seem shaken by what had almost happened.

"The other Rangers need your help." Tommy looked at Maya and Kendrix uncertainly.

"Go, the others need your help. We'll be fine," said Kendrix.

Nodding, Tommy teleported to the others, leaving Maya and Kendrix alone to make their way back to town.

xXxScenexXx

The Juice Bar was still full of people hiding from the latest monster. The girls ran inside to see what they could do to help. Ernie quickly put them to work keeping the various children calm.

As she helped a little boy with a hurt knee, Maya felt as if someone was watching her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the Yellow Ranger helping herd in a new cluster of kids. Maya turned back to what she was doing, but when she looked back, the Yellow Ranger was gone. Looking around, she saw Kendrix staring out a window, a puzzled look on her face. Then the little girl she was talking to touched her arm, snapping Kendrix back into reality.

Finally, the all-clear sounded, and the kids' parents arrived to take them home. Once everyone had left the Juice Bar, Kendrix and Maya followed. But they weren't more than five steps out the door when white light surrounded both of them, and they vanished.

xXxScenexXx

Pretty please if you read this story leave me a review. I would love to get your opinion on my story.


	4. Back In Colour

A/N I don't own the power rangers or any of the plots that can be found in this story however anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Again just to refresh people's minds the beginning in italics is the end of the last chapter.

One thing I forgot to do last time. Thanks to Fallingstar22 for adding my story to story alerts and a massive thanks for being my first reviewer! Thanks to the others who had added me as a favourite and to author alerts as well.

Power Rangers: Shift in Time

Chapter 4- Back in Colour

xXxScenexXx

_Once everyone had left the Juice Bar, Kendrix and Maya followed. But they weren't more than five steps out the door when white light surrounded both of them, and they vanished._

When the girls felt their feet touch the ground, they opened their eyes and looked around, trying to determine where they had teleported to. They stood in a dark room, with a dense fog swirling around their feet that moved with them as they walked. Strange lights flashed around the room, but it was dark despite them. In front of the two girls there were four pillars with multicolored flashing lights, and a stone that glowed through every colour in the rainbow.

"Where are we?" Asked Kendrix, looking around.

"I have no idea," answered Maya, grabbing Kendrix's hand. In the corner between two of the pillars, Dimitria appeared.

"Welcome back, friends. I have brought you here because you are an important part of a ceremony that will be happening shortly. Tonight, we say goodbye to two of the Rangers, and they have chosen you two to take their place. In a few minutes the Turbo Rangers will be joining us, as well as a few old friends."

Hearing footsteps, Kendrix and Maya turned to see Kat and Tanya walk in. It was Kat who spoke first.

"Tanya and I are going to be leaving the team, and we've chosen you two to take our places, Kendrix as the Pink Ranger, and Maya as Yellow."

Maya and Kendrix looked at each other, unsure what to do or even say. Neither one of them had come to Angel Grove with even the idea of becoming Rangers again; in fact, Maya had meant to return to Mirinoi as soon as Kendrix was able to sorted things out. Both girls stood rooted to the spot in shock. Finally, Kendrix broke the awkward silence.

"I'm honoured that you chose me to take you place, Katherine, but I am afraid I can't. I need to focus on getting Maya and myself back to our time, and who knows what damage us becoming Rangers would do to the future?"

"Yeah, we need to get back home. We can't stay here any longer than necessary," added Maya. Kat and Tanya exchanged a dismayed look.

"Why us, and why now?" Kendrix asked.

"I am going to be leaving for London soon to join the Royal Academy of Dance. This is a big opportunity for me, and while I don't want to quit being a Ranger, this isn't something I can turn down and pick up later. This could be my only chance," Kat said. "You're both veteran Rangers; you could do the best job. I'm really sorry to put you on the spot like this, but there isn't anyone else I can get."

"And I'm going to take on a bigger role in the radio studio. I need to be available to go in regularly, and I can't leave in the middle of the day to fight monsters. This job is something I have always wanted to do, so I accepted the offer," added Tanya. Maya bit her lip.

"I can understand your concerns, but right now, time is of the essence, and this transfer must happen tonight. You two have the courage and experience needed to take over, and would fit well into the team. Altering the future is hardly uncommon for a Power Ranger, however, if you like, once this transfer is complete you can begin to search for two people who would be suitable replacements," Dimitria said. "I ask you again to consider this offer."

Seeing that Kendrix and Maya wanted to talk privately, Kat and Tanya went over to Dimitria. Maya pulled Kendrix into a far corner, and looked her friend in the eye.

"Kendrix, we were just going home," she pleaded.

"They need us," Kendrix replied. She grasped Maya's shoulders. "We've been chosen again. It doesn't have to be permanent, but I think we're supposed to do this."

Slowly, Maya nodded, and the two turned back to the others.

"Yes. We accept the power on a temporary basis, until we can find a suitable replacement," answered Kendrix. Kat and Tanya were visibly relieved. Dimitria returned to the upper chamber.

xXxScenexXx

"Have you seen any of the girls recently?" Adam asked, looking at Tommy and Rocky across the Juice Bar table.

"No. They're not answering their communicators," Rocky replied. He frowned. "The weird thing is, Maya and Kendrix are gone too. One second they were here, Ernie saw them, and the next they're gone. Divatox's schemes again?"

"I don't know," Tommy said, resting his elbows on the table and frowning in worry. "If it is Divatox, I think she'd let us know by now." Suddenly, his communicator beeped, and they all jumped.

"Tommy here," the Red Ranger said quickly. Dimitria's voice came through the watch.

"Will you and the other Rangers come to the Power Chamber at once? Time is of the essence."

Exchanging confused looks, Tommy and the other Rangers slipped into a back room, where they would not be seen, and teleported out. Arriving in the Power Chamber, they were greeted by Tanya and Kat.

"There you two are! We've been searching all over Angel Grove for you," said Adam.

"Sorry, but we had to help Alpha and Dimitria get things ready for the ceremony," replied Tanya.

"What ceremony?" Asked Tommy.

"Kat and Tanya will pass their powers on to two people whom they have deemed as worthy to become part of this team," answered Dimitria. Rocky's jaw dropped, Adam looked at his teammates in shock, and Tommy flinched as if he'd been slapped.

Yet again, someone he had fallen for was leaving, and maybe she too would find someone new and forget him. Tommy wasn't sure if he could go through that again. Why did he have to keep doing this to himself?

Then he felt someone take his hand, and realised that Kat was standing in front of him. Gently, she pulled him away from the rest of the group, who were peppering Dimitria and Tanya with questions.

"Tommy, I know what you're thinking, and I want you to know now that I would never hurt you like that. I saw how much Kim's letter hurt you. I love you so much, and you mean more to me than anything in the world."

Kat stood on her toes so that she was level with Tommy, and kissed him passionately. At first, he didn't return it, but then her words sunk in and he kissed her back. When they broke the kiss, he hugged her close, lifting her up slightly.

"I love you too Kitty Kat," he whispered in her ear. Kat laughed a little. Suddenly, they remembered that they were not alone, and that their friends were watching them. They both pulled away, slightly embarrassed, but when they turned around, the others could see that Tommy and Kat were holding hands. Somehow, nobody felt like teasing them about it. Tommy and Kat walked back to the others, and Dimitria began to speak again.

"It is time for the ceremony to begin. Alpha, please lead the Rangers to the lower room."

"You got it Dimitria. You guys follow me." Alpha 6 sounded unusually quiet, almost apprehensive.

The Rangers followed Alpha down to the lower chamber. It was very dark down there, and it took a few minutes for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once they could see, they saw the colour-changing stone and the flashing pillars. The five Rangers stood in a line, and Dimitria addressed them again.

"We are just waiting for two people to arrive, and then we can begin." In the corner between the second set of pillars Zordon appeared, along with Alpha 5. All of the Rangers were surprised, Rocky rather loudly.

"Zordon, Alpha?" Called Tommy, amazed.

"It is nice to see you again, Rangers, and to be here to witness this event," rumbled Zordon. Dimitria took over again smoothly.

"There comes a time in every person's life for big decisions, and Katherine and Tanya have reached this time. They have been offered opportunities to move onto the next stage of their lives, and they must put some things behind them. Now we must say goodbye to them, and we wish them luck, but we also must welcome the two people who were chosen to take their place. I give you the new Pink and Yellow Rangers."

At these words, a bright light lit up before the group, and out of it stepped Maya and Kendrix. Maya wore the Yellow Ranger suit, and Kendrix the Pink. Kat stepped forwards, facing Kendrix.

"Kendrix Morgan, I have chosen you as the new Pink Ranger. Your brilliant mind and willingness to put others before yourself are the perfect qualities that will make you an excellent Pink Ranger. I am happy to choose you to take my place, and I know you will do a good job." Then Tanya came forward, and stood in front of Maya.

"Maya, I have chosen you to be the new Yellow Ranger. It is your understanding of the world around you, and your courage in the face of danger, that are the qualities which make you the perfect person to take my place as the Yellow Ranger. I feel safe leaving these powers in your hands, because I know you will use them for others and never yourself."

After Tanya finished, Maya and Kendrix looked at each other, and smiled. They walked over to the other Rangers, and were greeted warmly, if a bit awkwardly. Kat went back over to Tommy and took his hand. She reached up and kissed him in the cheek. Turning to her, he smiled, and then swiped at his eyes with the back of his free hand. He was going to miss Kat while she was away, but he planned on calling her every day until she finished and could come back to Angel Grove. This time his forgetfulness was not going to spoil it.

Tommy finally let go of Kat's hand, and walked over to Maya and Kendrix.

"Glad to have you guys," he said sincerely.

"Well, it looks like I won't be returning home for quite a while," joked Maya, though there was a sad note in her voice. Kendrix put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

xXxScenexXx

It was late in the day when Tommy and Kat went to their special place by the lake, where they had first kissed. The sun was low in the sky, and fireflies floated by in the gentle breeze, which rippled the lake before them. Tommy and Kat were enjoying what would be their last night together: in the morning, Kat would be leaving for the airport to fly to London. The sky was deep orange, and the two sat quietly be the lake, hands entwined and neither speaking, just watching the fireflies dance all round them. Kat was leaning on Tommy, her head resting on his shoulder and his on top of hers.

A peaceful sigh escaped Kat's lips, breaking the silence around them. Tommy raised his head and kissed Kat on the top of hers; she looked up at him and smiled. Sitting up, Tommy pulled a long black box out of his pocket, and handed it to Kat. Inside it lay a new, shiny communicator watch.

"I asked Alpha to make a pair so that we could stay in touch with you and Tanya, in case of an emergency." Tommy fastened it around Kat's wrist.

"Thanks, Tommy. Now I'll always have my knight in red armour to protect me," she whispered in his ear.

"As if you needed protecting," Tommy replied with a chuckle. He settled back down, and tried to enjoy the view of the changing sky, but his mind would not let him relax. He kept being reminded that this would be the last time they would sit together like this, for who knows how long. Kat suddenly slid an arm around him.

"You're thinking about Kim again, aren't you?" She asked. He tried to speak, but there was a lump in his throat, and he knew he'd sound raspy and weepy if he tried, so he just nodded.

"Look, I know how hard this must be for you. I can understand that you're worried that now that I'm moving, I will find someone else. Tommy, there is no one who could possibly replace you in my life, ever."

"I know," Tommy said, not sounding convinced. Sitting up straight, Kat looked him in the eye and spoke.

"Tommy Oliver, you trusted me with your life when I was Ranger, but now you won't trust me with your heart?"

Tommy just hugged her until he knew he wasn't going to start crying like a little girl, then kissed her. Putting his arm around her shoulder, the two of them sat and watched the stars twinkle in the night sky.

xXxScenexXx


	5. Missing Goodbyes

A/N I don't own the Power rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. And credit for the monster goes out to my beta reader Michelle the Editor.

Copyright goes to Saban.

Power Ranger: Shift in Time

Chapter 5 - Missing Goodbye

xXxScenexXx

It was very early in the morning when Kendrix and Maya's communicator watches went off for the first time. They were already up, and they quickly teleported into the Power Chamber. Adam and Rocky were already there, along with Dimitria and Alpha 6.

"A monster?" Kendrix asked. Both she and Maya looked apprehensive, yet excited. The new Yellow Ranger looked at the viewscreen on the far wall. This thing didn't look too different from the monsters they'd fought.

"You guys ready to suit up?" Adam asked. The girls nodded, and fell in their new morphing stances.

"Shift into Turbo!" Rocky shouted. The two girls imitated his and Adam's gestures.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

They teleported out, materializing in front of an abandoned warehouse. A seven-foot marionette with a bulbous white face and garishly colored clothes stood there, shooting strings from his hands and laughing as he pulled down chunks of buildings. The Rangers charged into battle, only for a horde of Piranhatrons to join in.

"Auto Blaster!" Kendrix shouted, drawing the red handgun and firing at the Piranhatrons. Three fell back, armor sparking, and the Pink Ranger dove through them. Seizing another by the collar, Maya charged at a crouch, plowing through the horde and throwing it at the monster. Cords shot from its hands, seizing the foot soldier and throwing it into a wall.

"Man, I sure hope Tommy shows up soon," said Adam, slamming two Piranhatrons' heads together. Then he jolted, as if something had hit him in the back. The last of the Piranhatrons fled, and Rocky came up beside the Green Ranger.

"Something wrong?" Without turning, Adam backhanded Rocky across the face, and Rocky stumbled back. "Oh great."

"What's wrong with him?" Maya called, standing up. Then something hit her in the side, and she clutched at her ribs with a sudden yelp of pain. Then her thoughts slipped away, and she felt nothing.

xXxScenexXx

It was very early in the morning when Tommy's alarm woke him. He rubbed his eyes, hit the off button, and glanced over at the time. The clock read 5:00 am. He stretched, got up, and began to pull on the clothes he had laid out the night before—he was going to Kat's house to see her off. He had just climbed into his car, when his communicator sounded. He sighed, and hoped it was just Alpha telling him to say goodbye to Kat for him, but he had no such luck.

"Tommy, Divatox has sent a monster called the Puppet Master down to the abandoned warehouses, and the others need your help!" Tommy hesitated.

"Okay Alpha, I'm on my way," he answered.

Getting out of his car, he teleported, and was met by the Puppet Master. For some reason, only Rocky was still trying to attack it—the others just stood in a line between him and the creature.

"Guys, get out of the way!" Tommy yelled.

"Tommy, he's controlling them—" Rocky shouted, turning around. Then the monster raised a hand, and Rocky jerked as if he'd been hit in the back. He stumbled forward a step, then straightened and stepped into line with the others.

"Guys, snap out of it!" Tommy shouted. They didn't move or speak. The monster laughed.

"My puppets, attack the Red Ranger!" Puppet Master called. Now they charged.

Rocky came at him first, and tried to punch him in the stomach, but Tommy blocked the blow. Then his feet were kicked out from under him, and he fell flat on his back. Maya tried to pin him to the ground, and Kendrix punched him in the chest. Twisting free from Maya's grasp, Tommy sprang up, jumping over Adam's sweep kick. Looking up, Tommy caught sight of a fine, barely visible string leading from Adam's back to the monster's hand.

"So that's how you're controlling them," he said, and charged at the monster. "Turbo Lightning Sword!" With a shout, he leaped forward and cut through the invisible strings. There was a burst of energy, and the others crumpled.

The other Rangers shook their heads as the spell over them broke, and getting back up, they fell into line with Tommy.

"Sorry about that," Adam said.

"Not your fault," Tommy replied quickly, than he turned to Maya and Kendrix.

"Turbo Ram Cannon!" shouted Tommy, and the weapon appeared in their grasp. They aimed at the Puppet Master, fired, and hit him directly in the stomach. With a wail, the Puppet Master exploded.

"We need Turbo Megazord power, now!" Tommy called. The five cars arrived in no time, and the Rangers linked them up to form their Megazord. They began to battle the monster, but as they lumbered forward, and the monster shot strings from his hands, entangling the Megazord.

"I can't control this thing!" Maya cried, as the Puppet Master threw them into a skyscraper. The machine Zord began to spark as Puppet Master slammed them around.

"Power Sword!" Tommy shouted, and sliced through the cords with a few quick sweeps. The power came back, and the Megazord stood up. "I have had enough of this creep. Spin Attack!"

"Wait," cried Puppet Master. "I was only playing—"

The Turbo Megazord spun and ripped through Puppet Master. He exploded into thousands of tiny pieces, scattering over the city. As the Megazord began disassembling, Tommy looked at his watch.

"Shoot, I hope I'm not too late," he muttered, teleporting out. He decided to skip the car ride and go straight to Kat's house, but when he arrived, the car was already gone. Tommy just stood on the empty driveway for a few minutes. Then, slowly, he turned and started walking away.

xXxScenexXx

Maya stopped her Jet Jammer far enough from the wormhole to be safe, and began scanning the area for any traces of energy. She was still pumped from the fight, and realized with a start that even though she had only been a Ranger again for one day, it was going to be hard to give it up to someone else. Still, she couldn't keep the powers for long.

Maya checked the scanner, but found nothing. Sighing, she turned her Jet Jammer back around. She flew back down to the warehouse district, retrieved Kendrix's Jet Jammer, and headed to the Power Chamber. Kendrix was waiting for her.

"Did you find anything?" Asked Kendrix.

"No nothing," Maya said. She sighed and demorphed.

"Then I'm back at square one. Everything seems normal, but it can't be," Kendrix groaned. Maya walked over to Kendrix, and put her arm around her.

"Kendrix, relax, you'll figure this out, I know you will. It'll just take time."

"I know. Things would be easier if Alpha would let me near the computers," she answered, with a touch of bitterness. The two girls looked over at Alpha, who had been following them around. He'd actually been doing this since the power transfer.

"I don't think he trusts us yet," said Maya, shaking her head. With a sigh, Kendrix turned to one of the main computers, only for Alpha 6 to step in her way.

"Yo yo yo, I told you not to touch nothin!"

"Why not? Alpha, I need the computers to run scans, I can't do this by hand anymore!" Kendrix was nearly shouting. Maya caught her friend by the shoulder, startled by her fierceness.

"Kendrix, come on, you're working too hard, let's get out of here for a while." Alpha 6 folded his arms, and gave a curt nod. Quickly, Maya pulled on Kendrix's arm and teleported them out of the Power Chamber.

xXxScenexXx

"Hey Tanya, how's your radio show going?" Asked Rocky, as he and Adam reached the former Yellow Ranger. They were all in the park's picnic area, all but empty because it was a weekday.

"Pretty good. I'm hosting my own show from two to three pm every weekday. My boss told me if I keep doing a good job, he'll give me more airtime," she told them, grinning.

"Wow, Tanya, that's great!" Exclaimed Rocky. Glancing over at Adam, Tanya's smile faded a little. He hadn't said anything, and he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Adam, you okay?" She asked, touching his arm. He jumped a little.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. So, will we see you around Angel Grove, or will you be really busy with your show?" Asked Adam. Rocky's sharp ears picked up on the nervousness in Adam voice, and he chuckled a little.

"Hey, why so nervous, dude?" He elbowed Adam, only for the Green Ranger to give a very fake laugh and look down at the ground. Tanya gave him a 'soft' punch to shoulder, which almost knocked him off balance.

"Rocky, stop picking on him. Don't you guys worry, I'll still be around all the time," Tanya said. Adam looked up, and she gave him a knowing smile, earning one in return from him.

This was unseen by Rocky, as he had noticed Maya and Kendrix approaching them, and was waving madly at them to gain their attention. The two girls joined them, and they all greeted each other cheerfully. Kendrix's bad mood slipped away almost before anyone had time to notice.

"I heard about your fight with the Puppet Master; how did your first fight back in spandex go?" Tanya asked, turning to Maya and Kendrix.

"It was different, that's for sure. That was the first time I've ever been turned against my own team," Kendrix commented, with a wry smile.

"Yeah, it was definitely a new feeling," Maya said, shuddering. She shook her head. "I've never felt so empty before." Adam, Rocky, and Tanya looked at the girls in surprise.

"What? Never?" asked Rocky incredulously. "Man, I can't even count how many times one of us has been turned bad."

"First Tommy started as an evil Green Ranger," began Tanya.

"Then once a girl who fancied Billy made a statue of him in art class, and Rita brought it to life, but that's a clone, so I guess it doesn't really count," added Rocky. "But Zedd did it really to get the Power Coins and Dragon Dagger. Then there was the drug that turned him and Kim into punks, and Kat had to be an evil cat-girl-monster-thing for who knows how long."

"Oh, and then Jason and Kimberly got put under the control of a demon named Maligore, and we had to fight them—though that was after they retired…" Adam trailed off.

Yeah," said Tanya, "The worst one was when Prince Gasket captured Tommy and brainwashed him into thinking he was King of the Machine Empire. Kat did most of the work getting him back that time."

"At least no one from your team very got killed," Kendrix replied. Tanya sucked in a sharp breath, and the guys' eyes widened.

"Say what?" Asked Rocky. "You mean someone on your old team—" Maya looked suddenly tearful, and Kendrix put an arm around her.

"Me," Kendrix replied quietly.

"She was saving another Ranger's life, and Terra Venture," Maya added. Adam, Rocky and Tanya stared at Kendrix.

"After I—died, my spirit returned to Mirinoi, which is where we found our Sabers in the first place. When Maya and the others returned to Mirinoi and returned the Quasar Sabers to the stone, I was revived." Kendrix gave a little shrug, and everyone was silent for a few minutes.

Then, looking up, Tanya frowned at the high sun, and checked her watch.

"Shoot, I have to go I am on the air in five minutes. It was nice talking to you guys, but I have to run," she said, and ran off towards the radio station. The Rangers called goodbyes, and then Tanya was out of sight. The awkwardness left shortly after she did, though, but Maya kept the serious note.

"I don't know if you guys already know this or not, but Kendrix and I won't be keeping these powers for long. We don't know what damage it would do to the future, and we can't take any risks. Seeing as we don't know anyone in Angel Grove, we could really use your help to find two people to take over from us." Rocky and Adam exchanged a look.

"I understand that now, and sure, I'd be glad to help," Adam said.

"Count me in," Rocky added. "I like you ladies, but…yeah."

"Thanks, guys," said Maya gratefully.

xXxScenexXx


	6. Forgetting the Past

A/N I don't own the Power rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

This story goes out to Fallingstar22 and Red Shadow Ranger.

Shift in Time.

Chapter 6 – Forgetting the Past

xXxScenexXx

After Tommy had rushed off after the battle with the Puppet Master, the other Rangers didn't see him for the rest of the day. He showed up the next day at the Juice Bar for his usual sparring session with Adam, but he seemed very distracted. Normally, Adam had a hard time keeping up with Tommy, but today he floored Tommy, _twice,_ in the space of a few minutes.

"Hey, you okay, man? You seemed distracted today," asked Adam, looking down at Tommy, whom he'd just pinned for the third time.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tommy answered, flipping himself upright. He gave his head a shake, and went back into a fighting stance.

After that, Tommy began to pay attention, and soon Adam found himself on the floor. The pair continued to spar for a while, then joined Rocky and the others at their usual table.

Maya and Kendrix were over on another mat, sparring with each other. The Yellow Ranger used her entire body, jumping around her opponent and twisting away from blows. Kendrix moved less, but her attacks and kicks were wide and sweeping. The guys watched them for a while, and when they had finished, Tommy came over.

"The offer's still open for me to give you some private lessons, if you want—although after watching you two fight, I think you can handle yourselves pretty well." Maya and Kendrix looked at Tommy, then each other, and shrugged. Kendrix gestured for Maya to go first.

Maya walked over to the mats, where Tommy had just been sparring with Adam, and took her usual fighting stance. Tommy walked around her, looking at her pose, and then he stood next to her.

"Okay, Maya, I want you to copy me," he told her, and took his starting stance. Maya obeyed, and he walked around her again, inspecting her. "Not bad, but you need to bend your knees a bit more. It'll help keep your balance." She did, and nodding, Tommy stopped in front of her. Kendrix watched, while Adam and Rocky started a conversation in the background. It sounded like it was about Tanya.

Tommy had clearly been paying attention during her sparring session with Kendrix, because he started with more advanced moves. Slowly, he walked her through some new moves, correcting her along the way. He was visibly pleased to see that Maya was a quick learner. After he finished showing her the moves, he turned to face her.

"Okay, you picked those moves up fairly quickly, show me what you've learned," he said, and stepped into a fighting stance in front of her.

Maya smiled, took up the stance he had shown her, and they began to spar. Tommy tried to punch her in the stomach, but she quickly blocked the blow with one arm, landing a punch of her own with the other. With a grunt, Tommy stumbled back and shook his head. Maya took advantage of this, and aimed a kick at his feet. As he jumped, she landed a solid blow to his chest that would have counted as a point in a competition.

Grinning, Maya straightened, and bowed as Tommy did, the lesson now over. They walked back to the table, and Rocky grinned at Tommy.

"What happened, man? First you get beaten by me, then the new girl?" Adam asked, elbowing Tommy.

"Hey, she's quick on her feet, and she caught me off-guard," Tommy retorted. "I just let you win, though." The others laughed, but were interrupted by the beeping of their communicators.

"Aw, man! It's like Divatox knows when we're having fun," complained Rocky. Tommy answered.

"Tommy here."

"Yo, Divatox has sent a monster called Penduglum to Earth, and he's tearing up the centre of town! You better get over there quick, before he destroys the whole place!"

"We're on it, Alpha," Tommy replied.

The five teens went into the back room of the Juice Bar, and checked to make sure the coast was clear. Quickly, the five teens fell in line, and Tommy made the call.

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!"

When the Rangers arrived, they were faced with what appeared to be an oversized grandfather clock. It was made of metal, and inside the case they could see a pendulum swinging back and forth, as if keeping the time. In its hands, it held a sword which resembled a clock hand. Penduglum swung it over its head and charged at the Rangers.

The Rangers made to all attack the monster at once, but a large group of Piranhatrons appeared around it. The Turbo Rangers had to split up, leaving only Tommy within range to attack Penduglum. As Tommy dueled the creature, he kept glancing over at the Pink Ranger. A Piranhatron knocked her to the ground, and caught her by the arms.

"Kat!" He shouted, before remembering that she wasn't the Pink Ranger anymore. Nobody seemed to have heard him over the noise of the fight, luckily.

Tommy blocked all of Penduglum's attacks, and was starting to force it back. Suddenly, he froze, and the monster slashed at him rapidly, making his suit spark. When Tommy was able to move again, he fell to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Man, what happened?" He groaned.

Penduglum just laughed. He turned away, leaving Tommy to try and fail to get up, and began to do the same to the other Rangers. The next thing the Rangers knew they were all on the ground, weakened and suits smoking. Tommy looked around at the Rangers in disbelief.

"Guys, we need to retreat and try to find this monster's weakness from the Command Center," called Tommy, though he didn't sound happy about it. "Alpha?"

With that, the Rangers were teleported in five different coloured flashes. Once at the Command Center, the Rangers removed their helmets and looked around at each other. All of them favored injuries, and even had trouble staying on their feet.

"Okay, guys, that monster was really tough. Alpha, can you play the fight back? I want to see how he got all of us so quickly," Tommy said, limping over to the robot.

Alpha brought the fight up on the screen, and the five Rangers watched it, looking for any clues. Dimitria watched from her tube, not speaking a word.

"Wait—did you see that?" Maya exclaimed. "Alpha, you replay that last part." The other Rangers watched the screen closely.

"I don't see anything," said Rocky, "just Tommy getting his butt kicked—no offense, man." Tommy just shook his head, and Maya sighed in exasperation.

"Just before the monster attacked Tommy, he stopped his pendulum and froze Tommy for about…five seconds, I think."

Alpha slowed the tape down, and they watched it again. Now they all saw it. The monster could freeze time around him. It was Alpha who spoke next.

"Yo, yo, yo, I timed it: five seconds exactly. But why were the rest of youse guys not affected by the time freeze?"

"Well my guess would be that you have to be close to the monster for it to freeze you," suggested Kendrix. Then she grinned. "I think if we can keep our distance, we won't be affected by the spell."

"Okay, Rangers, we use our weapons and keep our distance from Penduglum," said Tommy. The rangers put their helmets back on, and teleported back to Penduglum. He'd started smashing up a fountain, and jumped as they arrived.

"Oh, back for more, Rangers?" Penduglum sneered. He started towards the Rangers, twirling his clock hand weapon, but they quickly darted around him and regrouped on the far side of the plaza.

"Turbo Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer! Turbo Lightning Sword!"

"Turbo Hand Blasters!"

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!"

"Turbo Star Chargers!"

"Turbo Wind Fire!"

"Turbo Ram Cannon Mode!" Called all the Rangers together, assembling the weapon and aiming it at Penduglum. _"Fire!"_

The monster exploded, but the Rangers knew from experience that this fight was not over yet. The monster grew to an enormous size, and stabbed at them, cracking the pavement with the tip of his clock hand.

"We need Turbo Megazord power, now!" called the Rangers.

With that command, their five cars appeared, and the Rangers formed the Megazord. Again they did their best to keep their distance from the monster, but in Zord size it was harder to maintain a safe distance. The next thing they knew, the controls froze, and Penduglum used the time to hack at the Zord's chest and head. The alarms screamed as he did his damage. As soon as the Rangers could move again, Tommy backed them out of the creature's range.

"Turbo Headlights Blaster!" He shouted, as Penduglum hurried towards them. Mountain Blaster's chest plate began to glow, and a white beam of light shot out of the headlights. Before Penduglum could freeze time again, the laser ripped through him, and he exploded into thousands of pieces.

"Alright!" Shouted Rocky. "I guess his _time_ just ran out!" The other Rangers laughed at his lame pun.

xXxScenexXx

Kendrix was in the Power Chamber, looking at printouts of wormhole images and staying clear of the computers. She was not in the mood for a fight with Alpha 6 again. Maya stood in a different part of the Power Chamber, talking with Dimitria and trying to find out if there had been any negative effects from the wormhole back on Mirinoi.

Alpha watched Kendrix for a minute. The Pink Ranger sighed and pulled off her glasses, rubbing her eyes with one hand. The paper beside her was covered with scribbled notes, with many question marks spaced through them. He walked over to her, and Kendrix looked up at him.

"Yo, Kendrix, you can use the Power Chamber computers on one condition: you only use them for your scans of that wormhole and analysing any data you find. Nothin' else, or you can't use them at all." Her face lighting up with a grin, Kendrix sprang up and hugged the robot tightly.

"Oh, thank you, Alpha! Now things will be so much easier!"

Kendrix darted over to the nearest panel, and began to enter the data she already had. Then she set the computer to run a more detailed scan of the wormhole, and the surrounding area. Alpha still followed her around checking everything that she did, and getting in her way more than once. Kendrix grew visibly more tired, though less irritated than before. Finally, she turned off the computers.

"Hey, Maya, I'm going to head back to our hotel. I'll finish this job tomorrow when I'm less tired."

"Okay," said Maya, "I'll come with you."

The two girls teleported out of the Power Chamber to a quiet spot near their hotel. Once back up in their room, Kendrix went into the bathroom to change into her PJ's. But as she pulled off her glasses, she was overcome by a wave of exhaustion. She started to fall, caught herself of the sink, and knocked over the glass dish. It shattered on the floor.

Maya rushed in to see Kendrix clutching the sink, and caught her by the arms.

"Kendrix, you okay?" Maya asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah I think so," Kendrix replied, though she didn't sound at all sure.

xXxScenexXx

Please leave a review for me. Thanks

A/N I normally don't do these but I want to let all my readers know that this chapter might be the last one for a while. A family member is coming to visit on the 26th of this month and she is staying two weeks with me and my family so I will not have the time to write anything .I am going to try and get one more chapter up before she arrives but I have other things I need to do as well so I might not be able to get one done in time. I promise that I will be back asap and get the next chapter up.


	7. The Strange Message

A/N I don't own the Power rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

Power Ranger: Shift in Time

Chapter 7 - The Strange Message

xXxScenexXx

Kendrix woke early in the morning, and her thoughts turned back to last night. How she was fine one minute, then collapsing the next. She rolled over to see Maya watching her closely.

"You sure you're okay? That was pretty scary last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm not sure why it happened, though. I've kept up my fighting skills, so it's not being Rangers again, and it's not from the fight yesterday because that was several hours before. I just don't know," Kendrix sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

Rising, Maya went to the window, pulling back the curtain to see the sun shining. There were a few cars going by on the street below, and a little flock of birds took off in the distance. Kendrix sat up and put on her glasses. Smiling, Maya turned around again.

"Hey, let's worry about it later. How about we enjoy the weather for a while, then we can go talk to Dimitria about it. Maybe she'll know what's happening," said Maya.

Kendrix considered this for a moment. She was concerned about why she was suddenly feeling weak, but at the same time, she had been spending a lot of time in the Power Chamber lately, and she could use a break.

"Okay, let's go," she said, smiling back at Maya.

xXxScenexXx

The girls walked through the mall, trying to find the right shade of pink to suit Kendrix's skin tone. They were walking down a long hallway, chatting and laughing, neither girl paying attention to where they were going, when suddenly Kendrix bumped into someone. There was a pink flash, and Kendrix collapsed, as did the person she'd walked into.

Startled, Maya darted forward to catch her friend, dropping her shopping bag as she did. Kendrix clutched at Maya, and the Yellow Ranger quickly helped her back up, looking back at the other person.

"Are you o—" Maya cut herself off with a gasp. A slightly younger version of Kendrix lay there. As Maya stared, the other Kendrix groaned, put a hand to her head, and looked over at the pair. Her eyes went wide.

"Outside," the older Kendrix said, and Maya quickly helped her up. Supporting her friend, she hurried out as someone else came to help the other Kendrix. The younger girl called out to them, but Kendrix just stumbled faster, pulling Maya along as the Yellow Ranger stared back. When they were safely out of sight, Kendrix stopped. She looked as white as a sheet.

"What on Earth…?" Asked Maya, frightened. She could tell Kendrix was thinking by the intent look on her face.

"So that's why I've been feeling so tired," whispered Kendrix breathlessly.

A pink light surrounded Kendrix as she teleported away, leaving Maya standing alone, wondering what was going on.

xXxScenexXx

Kendrix teleported into the Power Chamber, surprising Alpha, and rushed to the nearest computer. She started inputting some data, and Alpha came over to see what was going on.

"Yo, what's the rush?" Alpha asked her.

"The last few days I've been feeling drained for no reason, and last night I nearly collapsed. Today Maya and I were shopping in the mall and I bumped into my younger self. I need to run a few tests, but I think that there being two of us in the same time is making me weak," answered Kendrix, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Yes, two versions of the same person cannot occupy the same time for long. It will have an adverse effect on one or both parties," said Dimitria.

Kendrix's hands flew across the keys as she typing in the data, and the computer beeped. As the page printed out, she ripped it from the panel and read. It confirmed what Dimitria had told her.

"I need to get Maya and me back to our own time, fast, before me being here starts to affect my younger self," said Kendrix, and sighed. She knew that she was no closer to finding out how to get them home then when she had first started, and she had no idea what to do next.

xXxScenexXx

Tommy and Adam were in the middle of teaching a class, and Rocky was eating at a table when Maya came rushing in: she was out of breath and looked very flustered.

"Maya what's wrong?" Asked Rocky. Tommy and Adam cut the lesson short, and walked over to join Maya and Rocky, as the Yellow Ranger explained what had happened to Kendrix. When she was finished, the three exchanged bewildered looks.

"She's probably at the Power Chamber," Adam said at last. Nodding, Tommy led them to the back room, and the four of them teleported to the Power Chamber. They found Kendrix staring at a piece of paper, completely absorbed in her work. Alpha 6 stood nearby, he and Dimitria watching in silence.

Maya walked up to Kendrix and laid a hand on her shoulder. Kendrix jumped at her touch and dropped the page she was holding. She bent down to retrieve the paper, but Tommy got there first, and he read the paper.

Before Tommy could ask her for an explanation, the ground began to shake, and the five of them had to catch themselves on the consoles. When the shaking stopped, Alpha began to search for what could have caused the earthquake. Adam joined him, as did Kendrix after a moment; Alpha flinched, but said nothing. Finally, he got a lock on what whatever it was, and an image appeared on the Viewing Globe.

"Hey, it's a spaceship, and it's heading for the Power Chamber," said Adam.

"Correctamundo, it just came out of an inter-dimensional warp inside the Earth's atmosphere, and dat could be dangerous," Alpha informed them. As they watched, the ship started to break up, and the pieces fell towards Angel Grove.

"Why would someone travel between galaxies at great risk to speak to us?" Asked Dimitria.

"Maybe they need our help," suggested Maya.

"Or maybe they've come to help us," replied. Tommy, "we have to find out who was on that ship."

"Dat's harder than it looks, Red, the pieces of dat ship are spread all over Angel Grove," said Alpha.

"Alright, we'll split up and look in different areas. If you find anything, contact the others," Tommy ordered. The others nodded.

The Rangers then teleported out into different parts of town to look for any signs of the mysterious ship and its pilot.

xXxScenexXx

Divatox and her minions were on the beach of Angel Grove Lake, the pirate moaning about her ruined afternoon. But then she found the wreckage of the ship, and saw something lying on the ground nearby. It looked like a man-shaped robot, blue and white, with traffic lights in its chest. It wasn't moving.

"What on Earth is that thing?" Asked Elgar.

"I don't know, but this thing interrupted my day at the beach," said Divatox. "Let's take him back with us and find out what he is doing here." With that, there was a flash of light, and they all disappeared.

Once on Divatox's ship, they stood there looking at the thing until Divatox ordered that it be turned on. Porto walked over to it, opened the back panel and pushed a button inside. Immediately it sprang to life.

"I am the Blue Senturion, an intergalactic officer of the peace. I have been sent from your future with an urgent message for Dimitria." Divatox pondered this for a moment.

"For Dimitria?"

"It may very change the balance of power in the universe," the Blue Senturion answered.

"I'm…" Divatox cleared her throat and imitated Dimitria's voice. "I'm Dimitria, what do you want to tell me?"

"Voice print matches Dimitria of Inquiris, proceeding with message," said the Blue Senturion, after a moment. An image came out of the Blue Senturion's visor, and he spoke as the message played. Holograms of all of the villains who had attacked Earth, and a few more, appeared, laughing silently.

"The universe's greatest evils will join forces to destroy the Earth and the entire universe. They will then divide its wealth."

"Divide? But I not sharing anything with those third rate tyrants. I, Di…determine to help. Is there more to this message?"

"There's only one force that stands in their way." Divatox watched the message in disgust.

"I can't believe it," she snarled.

"Message originates from the year 2000, the next Earth millennium," the Blue Senturion concluded.

"Div… uh, Dimitria, did you see that?" Elgar asked.

"I know what I have to do," Divatox answered. She snapped her fingers, and Porto opened up the back panel again, and began to rewire the Blue Senturion.

xXxScenexXx

Tommy was looking near the electric plant for a piece of the ship. Shaking his head, he held up his communicator.

"Alpha, you sure a piece fell around here?"

"Yo, a robot is only as good as his programming, keep looking," Alpha answered.

Tommy continued to look around, when he was attacked by several Piranhatrons. He began to fight them off. But as he tried to keep them back, they started to behave strangely leading him into a building instead of just attacking him. They avoided his hits, not trying to punch or kick him back.

"Shift into Turbo!" He called, and morphed into the Red Power Ranger.

He began toward the Piranhatrons, but they moved away from him like they were scared. Tommy heard a siren in the background, but didn't take much notice of it. As the sound got closer, he turned to see what it was coming from. Pulling his motorcycle up behind the Red Ranger, the Blue Senturion got off and approached Tommy. He switched off the siren.

"I am the Blue Senturion, protector of intergalactic law; halt your aggressive actions against these defenseless citizens at once." He stopped a few steps away from Tommy. Quickly, Tommy put up his hands to try and show the officer he meant no harm.

"Wait, you don't understand, I'm a Power Ranger."

"Good citizens, you may go," The Blue Senturion said past him. Tommy turned and watched as the Piranhatrons waved mockingly at him and disappeared.

"There's been a mistake, I—" The Blue Senturion cut him off

"You are under arrest."

"No we're on the same side," Tommy protested, but the Blue Senturion just continued.

"You should not attack innocent citizens…" Just then, Adam and the others teleported in behind the Blue Senturion.

"He's not going anywhere," Adam called. The Blue Senturion started and looked around.

"Huh, what? I see your friends have arrived. Unfortunately, I have other pressing matters to attend to. I will return," he said, and then disappeared.

The five Rangers looked around for any sign of the Blue Senturion, but he was gone. The others walked over to Tommy.

"Alpha told us you were in some kind of trouble or something, Tommy," said Adam.

"Yeah, about Divatox finding the crash site and capturing a robot," added Maya.

"He called himself the Blue Senturion," said Tommy.

"Zordon told me about them; they're the most reliable form of robotic law enforcement in eight galaxies," said Adam.

"Then why did he think we were evil?" Asked Tommy.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Divatox has something to do with it," muttered Kendrix. Then something began beeping madly nearby, and Rocky pulled a device out of his back pocket.

"Hey guys, check this out, it's detecting a detonator. Oh man, looks like our police officer might be a walking demolition site," said Rocky.

"We have to find him," said Tommy. "Split into teams."

Rocky, Adam and Maya ran off in one direction, while Tommy and Kendrix headed in the other. They were searching near the train tracks when they heard the sound of an engine behind them. They turned around to see the Blue Senturion heading in their direction.

"Halt!" Called the Blue Senturion, as he drew a handgun from his side.

"Look out!" Cried Kendrix, as she pushed Tommy out of the path of the rays. She was hit on the side, stumbled and fell. Tommy scrambled to her side

"Kendrix, are you all right?" He asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Yea, but I twisted my ankle," she told him, voice tight with pain. The robot was coming forward.

"Blue Senturion arrest mode activated."

"We're not criminals!" Cried Tommy as he swung at the Blue Senturion. The robot grabbed ahold of Tommy, twisting his clenched fist aside.

"We've got to talk…" said Tommy.

"Plea bargaining is not an option," answered the Blue Senturion.

Tommy tried to aim a few blows at the Blue Senturion, but he blocked them with ease. Quickly, the robot grabbed his hand and squeezed, almost crushing it, and pushed Tommy away with a punch him to the stomach. Tommy doubled over in pain. Grabbing Tommy by the throat, the Blue Senturion forced him up against a low wall. The Blue Senturion then threw Tommy over the wall.

Tommy landed on his feet and got ready for the next attack. The robot jumped the wall and grabbed Tommy again, throwing him back over the wall. Landing, Tommy pushed off the ground, launching himself at the robot and landing several flying kicks. On Tommy's third kick, the Blue Senturion crossed his arms in front of him, and Tommy fell to the ground.

"Stop, you don't understand!" Called Kendrix, trying to stand and failing.

Tommy and the Blue Senturion jumped and flew at each other, both landing a blow and falling to the ground together.

"Tommy!" called Kendrix, and she was about to run to his side when suddenly a monster appeared. It looked almost like a toad, but had an absurdly oversized mouth full of long, needle-like fangs. Laughing, it charged, snapping its jaws.

"Tommy, little help?" She called again, springing away from the monster's stomp. Tommy turned to see her being attacked.

"Look!" He said to the Blue Senturion, and he did.

Kendrix managed to push the monster away from her, and she tried to back away, but her ankle had started to swell. It wouldn't hold her weight, so she fell to the ground.

"Kendrix needs our help," said Tommy, and rushed to her side before the Blue Senturion could say anything.

Kendrix was pushing herself along the ground as the monster moved in closer to her. She drew her Turbo Blaster.

"Get back, I'm warning you!" She said to the monster. It laughed as she shot at it, the lasers bouncing off its thick, multicolored skin.

Suddenly, a burst of energy flew from behind her and hit the monster in the mouth. Kendrix turned to see Rocky and Adam running towards her, Power Weapons drawn and aimed at the monster. Then Tommy and Maya flew through the air and kicked the monster, which stumbled back away from Kendrix.

"Kendrix, you okay?" Asked Maya, as she helped the Pink Ranger to her feet.

"Yeah, enough to teach Fang-Face to keep his mouth shut," replied Kendrix, as she drew her bow. "Turbo Wind Fire!" The burst of pink energy hit the monster, and it exploded.

"All right! That's one problem down," said Tommy.

"And one to go," finished the Blue Senturion. "I am reporting your offence against that creature."

The Rangers turned and saw the Blue Senturion advancing on them. They moved in to attack him, but he knocked them away as if they were nothing. He seemed to be focusing more on Tommy than the others.

Tommy grabbed the Blue Senturion's sword and held it tight, while the others tried to get him from behind, but he was smarter than that. Spinning around, he knocked the Rangers away. He then flipped Tommy over and Tommy lost his grip on the sword. As Tommy prepared to fight him again, Rocky shouted.

"Now, Maya!"

Maya flipped onto some boxes, jumped and landed in front of the Blue Senturion. She wrestled with him for a moment, and then grabbed his sword arm and held on tight.

"I've got him," she called over her shoulder.

"Don't let him loose," replied Rocky, darting around and helping Kendrix up. They went around the struggling robot, and Kendrix opened up his back panel.

"Warning, you are unauthorized…" said the Blue Senturion as Kendrix hit a button in the panel, and then the Senturion shut down. Looking inside the robot's back, Kendrix found what Divatox had planted. Pulling it out, she touched something, and a message began to play.

"Dimitria, the universe's greatest evils will join forces to destroy the Earth and the entire universe. They will then divide its wealth."

Maya and Kendrix knew about this message, and they thought they knew what was coming next, so they got a shock as the rest of the message played perfectly.

"Only one force stands in their way…" As the girls watched, they saw themselves, Adam, Rocky and Andros all in Space Ranger out-of-morph uniforms, fighting the monsters. The other Turbo Rangers stared, but their helmets hid their reactions.

"That's not right," whispered Maya, horrified, and Kendrix nodded slowly. Tommy broke the bewildered silence.

"We'll worry about this later. Looks like he's on our side. Reactivate him, Kendrix," Tommy ordered. Nodding, Kendrix hit the switch, and the Blue Senturion raised his head.

"Memory modification corrected. Now, time to apprehend the true perpetrators for crimes against the universe."

"Wait," said Tommy quickly.

"Arrest mode activated!" Continued the Blue Senturion as he vanished.

Rocky pulled out the navigator again, and the Rangers followed the signal of the detonator. They found the Blue Senturion fighting the monster they had faced earlier. Running to his side, they pulled out their blasters. The Rangers and Blue Senturion fired at the monster together, but it disappeared before the lasers hit. The Piranhatrons that had been with the monster backed away and the Blue Senturion gave chase.

The Rangers called to him, but he didn't hear them so they ran after him, only to be met by a column of flames. Divatox appeared before them, looking very smug.

"Oh poor Rangers, your defender from another galaxy is gone, and so are you," she taunted, raising her hand and pointing. The Rangers turned to see that monster was again giant-sized.

"RAM Cannon!" They shouted, and fired at the monster as the gun appeared, but the lasers had no effect on it. The monster blasted them with eye lasers, and the Rangers fell to the ground. Raising a sword, the monster and swung at them, but the Rangers managed to roll out of the way.

Suddenly, they heard sirens, and sighed with relief. It was the Blue Senturion, driving a new police car which transformed into a humanoid Zord. As it finished forming, he attacked the monster, blasting it with the lasers on the front of his Zord.

"Alpha, the Blue Senturion still has the detonator in him. We need so wire cutters, now," ordered Tommy. Moments later, Alpha appeared wearing a belt filled with tools. Above them, the monster exploded, and the Senturion quickly joined them on the ground.

"Youse guys are lucky: last week I couldn't find these," Alpha told them, and he opened up the Senturion's back panel to be met by a nest of wires. "Yo, youse guys must be nuts, have you seen all da wires back here? How am I supposed to know which one to cut?"

"Please, Alpha," said Kendrix, leaning heavily on Maya as her ankle throbbed.

"Well, uh, it's probably dis one," said Alpha, as he cut one of the wires. The Blue Senturion's left arm rose.

"Not that one," said the Blue Senturion. Kendrix pulled another pair of wire cutters form Alpha's belt.

Here let me try, I'll show you how to do this," said Kendrix. Alpha started to protest, but everyone glared at him. The Pink Ranger looked in the back and cut a wire. The Blue Senturion's other arm rose.

"Afraid not."

"Only four seconds left" said Maya. Alpha and Kendrix looked at the wires. and then each other.

"Then it must be the purple one," they said together, and they cut it. The timer stopped counting down, and all the Rangers sighed with relief. Maya and Kendrix exchanged one final, worried glance. With them here, the past was already beginning to shift.

xXxScenexXx

To be continued…


	8. Problems in the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

Thanks to Fallingstar22 for reviewing my story and I am sorry this has taken so long to update.

Power Ranger: Shift in Time

Chapter 8- Problems in the Future

xXxScenexXx

The Rangers teleported to the Command Center, the Blue Senturion in tow. They wanted Alpha to run checks just to make sure that no serious damage was done by Divatox. As they arrived, Tommy turned to Maya and Kendrix. They had taken that message very strangely, and he didn't like how cagey they were being about it.

"I think you two have some explaining to do," he said.

"You heard us?" Kendrix asked.

"Of course I heard you, now are you going to explain what the hell you meant by it?" Demanded Tommy.

Kendrix looked over at Maya, unsure of what to do, and Maya gave a half shrug, as if to say, "We may as well." The other Rangers looked from Tommy to the two girls in confusion; they had not heard what had been said by the two girls. Kendrix turned to Tommy.

"Well," Kendrix began, "that message was different from what we thought it would be."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that even though Maya and I have only been here for about a month, our presence here is causing the future to change. It also means that I have to find a way to get Maya and myself home before anything else changes for the worse," said Kendrix.

Kendrix moved to the nearest computer—Alpha raised a hand, but didn't object this time—and re-entered the data she already had, frantically trying to figure out if there was something she'd missed. Tommy was just repeating what he had overheard to the others when she was hit with a wave of exhaustion, and had to grab the panel for support. Maya ran to her side to help her, and made her rest on a step. Kendrix tried to get up again, but Maya forced her back.

"Kendrix, stop! The damage has already been done, and who's to say that even _if_ we could leave tomorrow that things would return to normal again. There were already differences before we arrived," she pointed out, gesturing to Rocky. "We knew there would be repercussions from us taking over from Kat and Tanya. We don't even know how we slipped back in time, let alone how we can get back!"

Kendrix put her head in her hands, but did not try to rise again. Adam joined the pair and put a hand on her other shoulder, and Kendrix gave him a grateful smile.

"Kendrix, I understand you concern, but Maya is correct. It is unfortunate that this has happened, but we cannot tell if you leaving now would make a difference, as the damage has already been done," said Dimitria.

"You're right," she said finally, with a sigh. "There's no point in stressing myself out; we knew something like this could happen when we took on the powers, and now we'll just have to accept the consequences."

Kendrix settled down and rested her head in her hands as another wave of dizziness washed over her. Maya stayed with her, speaking in quiet whispers. Seeing that the Yellow Ranger had this, Adam rejoined Tommy and Rocky, who turned their attention to the Blue Senturion. Alpha had finished checking him over.

"Everything's fine—there's a little damage from the battle, but nothing that'll last," he announced.

"Thank you, Rangers, and I am sorry for the trouble I've caused," said the Blue Senturion.

"Don't worry about it," replied Tommy, with a shrug.

Tommy looked around at his team, and noticed that many of them were battle weary, either sitting down or leaning against a panel for support. The fight had taken a lot out of them, and he hated to admit, himself as well. It had been a long day, and he hoped that after the latest defeat that Divatox wouldn't send any new monsters down for a few days. Knowing the villains like he did, he knew that had a better chance of snow in July. Turning, he spoke to his team.

"I think we should all head home and get some well-earned rest—" Rocky was about to interrupt, but Tommy spoke over him. "And that's an order." Maya stood, helped Kendrix up, and looked over at Dimitria. The Pink Ranger was pale and leaning heavily on Maya for support, and the others noticed.

"Would it be all right if I teleported Kendrix to outside our hotel instead of the park? She's dizzy and I don't know if she can walk to our hotel," said Maya.

"Feel free to teleport directly into your quarters, or anywhere you wish so long as nobody will see you," replied Dimitria. Maya nodded, and the pair disappeared in flashes of pink and yellow.

xXxScenexXx

Once back at the hotel, Maya helped Kendrix climb into bed, and pulled the covers over her, tucking them in. Walking to the window, Maya wondered what they were going to do next. The future had changed because they were here, and Kendrix was getting dizzy spells because of crossing her own timeline. Maya was no scientist, but she could see that things were going to get worse if they didn't figure something out soon. Things were so messed up right now.

Maya realised that she and Kendrix were going to end up in space whether they liked it or not. She couldn't remember why the Ranger had left Earth exactly, but she knew that things were about to get worse. She shuddered as she wondered how they were all going to lose the Turbo powers. Tonight she would not sleep well; her mind was too busy. She paced the room as more thoughts filled her head.

Even if the Millennium Message was wrong, what would happen to them and the Pink and Yellow Space Rangers? Mirinoi was on the other side of the galaxy, and even if they went, that just meant Maya would be the one having dizzy spells. But if they did go to space, would they be able to defeat the Alliance of Evil? The original Rangers had only just managed it—by destroying Zordon. What if they had to make an even greater sacrifice to win? Kendrix's breathing was the only sound, and it filled the small room. Sitting on her bed, Maya listened to them. Soon her eyes drifted closed, as sleep overcame her at last.

xXxScenexXx

When Maya woke the next morning, Kendrix's bed was empty, and she heard running water, meaning that Kendrix was in the bathroom. She listened for a while and heard the water shut off, and a few minutes later Kendrix appeared. Maya was relieved to see that she looked more like herself this morning, but before she could comment on it, the silence was broken by a beeping noise. Both girls listened as Tommy's voice came through their morphers.

"Maya, Kendrix, we need your help. There's a monster attacking downtown Angel Grove."

"We're on our way, Tommy," answered Kendrix.

The girls did a quick check to make sure the coast was clear, and then teleported out. When they arrived, the others had already suited up. Before them stood a strange part-frog part-demon monster that looked like a genetic experiment gone badly wrong. It was green-skinned, with bulging eyes and a large mouth. Its body was almost human, but instead of hands it had long, sharp claws that looked like they could rip through concrete like a hot knife through butter. The girls looked at each other, and with a nod, they made their calls.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

When the girls finished morphing, the five Rangers attacked the monster as a team, but they were abruptly surrounded by Piranhatrons. Maya, Rocky and Adam fought off the creatures while Tommy and Kendrix took on the monster together. Tommy aimed a punch at the monster, but missed as it swiped at him. Its claws whistled in the air as he ducked. Kendrix slid under its reach and aimed a kick in the monster's chest, knocking it back a few paces. Before the monster could recover, Tommy slammed a front kick into it, knocking it to the ground, but it quickly got back up.

Meanwhile, Maya caught a Piranhatron and dropped into a crouch, dragging him as she ran into the others. They fell back, and Rocky and Adam attacked before they could regain their balance, the Blue Ranger spinning to put force into his kicks and punches, Green focusing on using his fists over his feet. Hauling the Piranhatron up a wall, Maya reached a fire escape and threw it down atop its fellows, toppling them like bowling pins. In fact, the three of them had just about finished off the Piranhatrons when they heard a scream and a yell.

_"Kat!"_ Tommy shouted. The other three turned, and saw that the monster had its tongue wrapped around Kendrix. She was surrounded by flashing pink light, which slowly faded and went out. With a groan, Kendrix collapsed and demorphed on the ground. Before he could reach her, the monster caught Tommy, and all the others could do was watch in horror as their leader went down.

Adam and Rocky launched themselves at the monster before he could finish off Tommy and Kendrix, but they were no match for the now-overpowered monster. One after the other, they were also drained, as Maya scrambled back down the building towards them. She landed in a crouch beside them.

"Alpha, I need you to teleport the others back to the Command Center now," she shouted into her communicator.

The four Rangers were surrounded by their Ranger colors and disappeared. Maya breathed a sigh of relief, and teleported to the Command Center herself. The monster burbled something angrily at her, but she was gone before she could hear it.

In the Power Chamber, the four teens lay on the floor, motionless, as Alpha tried to figure out what had happened to them. When Maya appeared, she took off her helmet and ran to her teammates. Their skin was splotched with ugly green warts, and Tommy was trying to get up and failing.

"Where," he mumbled, looking around without recognizing the place. His arms failed, and he dropped back on the floor with a groan. The others were the same, though only Kendrix was fully unconscious. Rising, Maya paced the floor as Alpha scanned the demorphed Rangers to see what damage had been done. Finishing, he looked at the results and shook his head.

"Yo, dis ain't good. The Beelzebullfrog drained them of their Ranger powers, and without them they can't morph," he said. "Plus the poison's messin' with their nervous systems somethin' awful. I think I can fix that, though."

"Okay, so how do we get their powers back?" Maya asked.

"In order to get the Turbo powers back you must defeat Beelzebullfrog," said Dimitria.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," said Maya.

A loud blaring sound filled the Power Chamber, and Maya knew that the monster had returned. She looked around her at her fallen teammates, and knew that failure was not an option. She gave one last glance around, and teleported in a flash of bright yellow light. Arriving on the scene, she saw the monster tearing buildings apart with its claws.

"Hey Frog Face!" she called. The monster turned to face her. It skin flashed with the stolen Ranger powers.

"Ah, finally, I will hold all the powers and Divatox will destroy this planet and everything on it," the monster sneered.

"I will _never_ let that happen, not as long as there is breath in my body," Maya retorted.

She ran at the monster, ducking under its tongue as it lashed over her head. Using her Turbo Blade, she slashed the monster across the chest and drew a shower of sparks. The monster stumbled back as Maya readied for her next attack. Recovering, Beelzebullfrog raked its claws across her body. She clutched her stomach as her suit sparked, and she fell to one knee. The monster laughed.

"Ready to give up, Yellow Ranger?" He taunted.

"Fat chance!" Said Maya, pushing herself off the ground and coming up on both feet.

Charging, Maya caught Beelzebullfrog's next claw strike on her Turbo Blade. The impact shoved her back, but the claws broke and fell to the ground. Maya smiled under her helmet. Pulling pulled the handle of her Turbo Blade back to give it an extra power boost, she swung it in a wide arc. It hit Beelzebullfrog across the chest and throat, and he stumbled back. Ducking and somersaulting, Maya cut his feet out from under him, and he exploded in a shower of sparks.

Maya waited a moment. Hearing a familiar whistle, she looked up to see Divatox's torpedoes shooting towards the fallen monster. Quickly, Maya scrambled up a building and kicked off, shouting for her Turbo Star Chargers. As the torpedoes came down towards her, she struck at them, and the explosion threw her into a wall. Maya crumpled to the ground, and lay there for a few moments, catching her breath. She grinned. No Zord fight today.

Rising, Maya saw four balls of colored light float out of the blast site towards the Command Center. She teleported back and removed her helmet. Alpha was already spraying the team with something blue and clean-smelling, and it made the warts fade and vanish. As she watched, the balls of light hovered over her teammates and sank in. The fallen Rangers began to move as Maya powered down. A smile crossed her face, as one by one, the others recovered.

xXxScenexXx


	9. Chase into Space Part 1

A/N I don't own the Power rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

This story goes out to Fallingstar22, she has reviewed my story faithfully since the beginning and I am very grateful.

Power Rangers: Shift in Time

Chapter 9- Chase into Space (part 1)

xXxScenexXx

Later that same day, the five teens were sitting in the Youth Center, watching the newest space shuttle return to Earth on TV.

"_Roger, Mission Control, we're down to Range Two-Nine."_

"Copy that, shuttle, vector is Three-Five; you're go for landing." The shuttle tilted down towards the runway, landing gear unfolding.

"_Roger, touchdown in three, two, one, contact. Main chute deployed."_

"That's confirmed, shuttle. Nice landing and welcome home. Ground crew will meet you at the end of the runway," Mission Control replied over the radio.

"There you have it; the mission of the specially equipped space shuttle seems to have come to a successful end, and now let's go live to Mission Control," said the reporter. The camera cut to NASADA base, where a collection of reporters swarmed around a man in uniform standing at a podium.

"Let's meet General Norquist, mission control commander for NASADA," said another reporter.

"The mission was a complete success. Our next goal is the longer range exploration of space..." The TV faded into the background as the Youth Center noise picked up again, now that the excitement was over.

"So how you feeling, _Kat?_" Maya asked Kendrix, as she shot Tommy a look. Tommy blushed and hung his head, making the others laugh.

"You don't even want to know how many times he called me Jason," Rocky said, and looked to Adam. "Right, Zack?"

"Hey, nobody's perfect," Adam said.

"_Thank_ you." Tommy was starting to look a little irritated. Suddenly, the Rangers' communicators beeped. Slipping away from the crowd, they teleported to the Power Chamber.

"What's up, Dimitria?" Asked Tommy.

"We are receiving an urgent message from Eltar."

"Yo, it's breakin' up," said Alpha, and typed in a few hasty commands.

"Eltar?" Asked Maya.

"The source of all our powers," said Rocky. Zordon's face appeared on the Viewing Globe, but as Alpha had said, the image was crackling and starting to fade.

"Rangers, I wish it was under better—" began Zordon, but the signal was weakening fast.

"Boosting signal gain," said Alpha.

"…Eltar is under attack…so far we have resisted their advances…though you may be tempted to come to our aid, you must stay and protect the Earth…and Rangers, beware, there is…" Zordon faded into white noise.

"Alpha, begin a long range scan. Perhaps Zordon was trying to warn us of an attack," said Dimitria.

"I'm on it."

"Beware of what?" Wondered Tommy. Just then, an alarm began to sound. Rocky nearly rolled his eyes at the perfect timing.

"Oh, something's enterin' the Earth's atmosphere," said Alpha.

"Is it a monster?" Asked Kendrix.

"It's not just a monster, it's massive, maybe even bigger than a Megazord," said Alpha. Kendrix bit her lip; from the look on her face, she remembered something about this fight. The others glanced at her, but she didn't say anything.

"Yeah, well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall," said Adam. The team gathered, raising their morphers.

"Ready?"

"Shift into Turbo!"

xXxScenexXx

The Rangers teleported to Angel Grove Park, where the monster was supposed to land, but they couldn't see anything.

"Hey! Look up there!" Rocky pointed up to the sky. The others followed his finger, and saw flashes of red lightning in the sky. Just as abruptly as it had appeared, the lightning stopped, and an enormous monster appeared before them. It was red, spiky and huge, much bigger than the Megazord, with an evil-looking golden face.

"I am Goldgoyle, and you are about to be destroyed, Power Rangers!"

"A little overconfident, don't you think?" Said Maya to the others.

"I had hoped for more worthy adversaries, you're all so puny, but…" Goldgoyle abandoned his sentence to shoot red lightning out of his eyes. The strikes hit the Rangers, causing a massive explosion which knocked them off their feet. The rangers struggled back up.

"Man, this guy means business!" Said Adam.

"Then it's time to show him that we do too!" Said Tommy.

"We need Rescue Megazord Power, now!"

The five rescue Zords rumbled into sight, and the Rangers teleported. The Zords began to unfold and join, forming the Rescue Megazord. Goldgoyle watched, amused.

"That's better: now I can have some fun while destroying you!"

He fired lightning out of his eyes again, but the Rescue Megazord jumped out of the way. Rolling, it fired its weapons at Goldgoyle and landed safely back on the ground with a boom.

Before they could launch another attack, Goldgoyle sent out two vine-like arms that grabbed the weapons. They sent bolts of energy through the Megazord, and their weapons exploded and fell to the ground in smoking pieces. The Rangers were nearly thrown out of their seats.

"Aww, did I break your little toys?" Mocked the monster.

"We need artillery power!" The weapon from their other Zord appeared, and they took aim at Goldgoyle. "Artillery power, fire!"

The blasts hit Goldgoyle, but had no effect on the monster: he just laughed.

"We need more power!" Said Tommy.

"We don't have any more," said Adam.

The Rangers could only sit and watch as the monster drew energy into a ball and blasted them. Panels sparked all around as the Rangers were tossed about in the Megazord. Before they could regain any remaining power, the monster formed another ball of energy and hit them again. Before the Rangers could react, the Megazord fell to the ground.

"We've got to find a way to get back to our feet," said Tommy.

Pulling herself up in her seat, Kendrix added, "yeah!"

Adam and Kendrix sent the rest of their remaining power to the Megazord, and it was able to stand. Laughing, Goldgoyle blasted them with his lasers again. The Rangers tried to keep the Zord on its feet, but it fell, crashing into the side of a mountain.

"We're down to half power!" Warned Kendrix.

"And the shields are offline!" Said Maya.

"We've got to get back up," said Tommy.

"Kendrix reroute the auxiliary power," said Adam.

The Pink Ranger was already typing in the commands. "Right!"

Once she had finished, Tommy was able to pull the Megazord back on its feet.

"The servos are back online," said Rocky.

The monster blasted them again, and the Megazord stumbled.

"We can't take much more of this!" Said Adam, as another set of controls shut down with a whine.

"We have no choice," said Tommy. The Megazord swung a punch, but it bounced off Goldgoyle's hide.

"All systems are failing!" Said Kendrix.

"Divert the power from the weapons systems!" Said Tommy

"Weapon power's gone," protested Rocky. "We can't defend ourselves, we're sitting ducks!"

The monster fired again, and fire erupted everywhere. The Megazord stopped, and creaked as it swayed in the wind.

Then, Kendrix got an idea. "I'm going to try to divert the power manually."

Tommy looked at her. "No, it's too late. The Rescue Megazord is too badly damaged—and I doubt Goldgoyle will wait for us to make repairs. We can't let him win! We have to stop this right here and right now!"

"But how do we do that?" Asked Rocky.

Tommy was grim. "We move in close to Goldgoyle and self-destruct the Rescue Megazord." Nobody said anything for a moment. Deep within the Megazord there were ominous rumbles, and the ground quivered as Goldgoyle took a step towards them.

"He'll never expect that," said Kendrix at last. "That's brilliant, let's go!"

The five Rangers got back in their positions, and slowly steered the damaged Megazord close to Goldgoyle. The monster came in close. Tommy activated the self-destruct, giving the Rangers just enough time to call on the Turbo Zords.

"10, 9, 8…"

"Turbo Zords, power up!"

"7, 6, 5, 4…"

The Rangers quickly filed out of the Megazord. Goldgoyle picked it up as Tommy dropped out the back hatch. Its innards rattled as he shook it.

"3, 2, 1—"

They cleared the Megazord just as it exploded. Landing in the Turbo Cars, they readied for whatever came next. There was an evil laugh.

"Nice try, but you can't finish me that easily!"

The Rangers looked up in shock. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Goldgoyle without a mark on him.

"Oh man, it didn't work. All right, guys, bring them together," ordered Tommy.

The five cars linked up to create the Turbo Megazord, and Goldgoyle watched, amused.

"Ready? Let's do it!"

Turbo Megazord Saber!" A sword materialized in the Megazord's hands. They used the spin attack on Goldgoyle, but he saw them coming.

The monster laughed. "Goodbye Rangers!"

He tried to hit the spinning Megazord with a lightning blast, but the Megazord jumped aside. Landing in just in front of Goldgoyle, the Megazord rose up to Goldgoyle's eye level. It still spun madly.

"Full power now!"

The energy whirling around them turned golden as the Megazord spun even faster. It hit Goldgoyle and passed right through him, but didn't harm him.

"No way!" Cried Maya.

Adam shook his head. "I can't believe it!"

"This has been so entertaining, I'm almost sorry to see it end. Almost." Goldgoyle hurled a massive ball of energy at the Megazord. It was slammed to the ground, explosions tearing through the hull. "And I was told the Power Rangers were tough!"

Kendrix groaned. "All systems are down."

"I can't believe this is happening," said Maya.

Tommy growled angrily. "Wait I have an idea—let's get out of here now!"

The Rangers exited the Megazord, and quickly hit the ground as another explosion blew off its head.

"So what's your idea?" Asked Maya.

"I'll show you. We need Turbo RAM Power, now!" Goldgoyle was busy eviscerating the Turbo Megazord, and paid no attention to the small combination of Power Weapons that flew to the Rangers' aid. "Kendrix, set it to detonate on impact." Darting over to the machine, Kendrix got to work.

"But, Tommy, the Turbo RAM Cannon isn't even going to make a dent in this guy—at least not from this distance," said Adam.

"Right, but I'm not going to be at this distance."

Kendrix finished and turned to the others. "All right, it's ready, Tommy, but what's your plan?"

"This." Tommy gestured upwards as if summoning another Zord. "Lightening Cruiser, Jet Mode!"

The red racecar swooped out of the sky, skidding to a halt in front of the team. Tommy had them load the RAM Cannon on Lightning Cruiser. Climbing in, he took off, heading straight for Goldgoyle. Now the monster noticed him coming, and stood up, staring in disbelief at the little red car.

Once Tommy was close enough, he launched the Cannon into Goldgoyle's mouth. It exploded inside of him with a deafening blast, and all of the Rangers ducked. Once the smoke cleared and the ringing faded, Goldgoyle was finally gone.

Tommy landed Lightning Cruiser near the others and jumped out with a whoop. "We did it!"

The others were just as relieved the battle was finally over. However, looking around, they realised how much it had cost them. Both Megazords and their Power Weapons were gone. If another large monster came, they would be left defenseless.

"We've got to get to the Power Chamber," said Tommy.

The five Rangers gave one final look at the fallen Zords, and then teleported away.

xXxScenexXx

Back on the Subcraft, Divatox was throwing a party for all of her minions. Elgar and Rygog were absent, but the rest were having the time of their lives.

Taking the microphone, Divatox addressed the group. "The Power Rangers are running, and they won't quit running until I, Divatox, run them into the ground! Today the Megazords, tomorrow…" she raised her glass.

"Tomorrow the Power Chamber," finished Rygog, waddling in.

Divatox lowered her glass. "What do you mean?"

Elgar barged in, shoving past Rygog. "Yep, I found it."

"_I_ found it," said Rygog, pushing Elgar out of his way.

Divatox's face lit up in excitement. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes and the best part is the rangers are inside!" Divatox squealed in pure delight. The monsters gathered in the room mumbled among themselves. Licking her lips, she spoke.

"Ready the armies. Today the Power Rangers go down in history!" She let out a dramatically diabolical laugh.

xXxScenexXx

Back in the Power Chamber, the Rangers finished explaining to Dimitria about the loss of both Megazords. Alpha 6 looked on, clearly worried and jumpy.

"Unfortunately, their destruction could not be helped. But now I have grave news for you. The planet Eltar has fallen to evil forces."

"What about Zordon?" Asked Tommy. All of the Rangers looked alarmed.

"Is he ok?" Asked Adam. "We've got to go and help him!"

"No. If you go, Divatox will take over the world. The Power Rangers are the Earth's only defense against her." Divatox's voice was firm.

"But Dimitria, if we don't go to help Zordon, who will?" Asked Kendrix.

"I will go to Eltar with the Blue Senturion. Together we will try and help Zordon." Now the Blue Senturion stepped forward, folding his arms, his armor clinking a little.

Rocky moved forward. "But when?"

"Immediately." The rangers just stared at her, then each other, unsure of what to say or do.

"Don't worry Rangers, we will be as cautious and safe as we possibly can."

"You can count on us, Dimitria. We'll protect the Earth," said Tommy.

"I have no doubt." Dimitria's voice warmed with pride. "Against the darkest danger, when all hope is lost, if ever you bow your heads, raise them high again, for you _are_ the _Power Rangers."_ Dimitria's tube glowed blue.

"Goodbye, Dimitria," said Tommy.

"May the Power protect you all." And with that, Dimitria was gone, along with the Blue Senturion.

The rangers stared at Dimitria's empty tube with heavy hearts. Tommy turned and walked away, beginning to pace the floor. His footsteps were the only sound in the room. Rocky who always had some remark to lighten the mood, was strangely silent. Adam watched Tommy, waiting for him to say or do something. Maya looked over at Kendrix, who shrugged. Neither girl knew what to do, or even if there was anything they _could_ do.

But before the Rangers could even fully process what was happening, alarms started going off. Alpha 6 reached the monitor first, and threw up his hands in horror.

"Oh no, we've been discovered!" Cried the robot. The Rangers ran over and looked at the monitor. What they saw was not a pleasant sight.

Literally thousands of Piranhatrons were scaling the mountainside heading straight for them. Behind them, Divatox sat beneath a set of flags, watching with her minions. Tommy folded his arms, Rocky and Adam exchanged looks, Kendrix bit her lip, and Maya covered her mouth with a hand.

"How did they find us?" Asked Maya.

Rocky shook his head incredulously. "Look at all of them!"

The Rangers stood in silence, waiting for some kind of command from Tommy. He just stared at the screen, watching as more and more Piranhatrons climbed up towards the Power Chamber. His expression was unreadable.

"They're going to be all over the Power Chamber in a couple of minutes," said Kendrix.

Finally Tommy seemed to come to a decision. He turned to face them and spoke. "We have to go out and face them." Then he headed for the door, shoulders squared.

"Bu...bu…but there are way too many of them," Alpha 6 said.

"We can't wait for them to attack us. Everybody ready?" Tommy glanced back at the others. The other four teens simply nodded. Yes, they would be seriously outnumbered, but they had promised to protect the Earth, no matter what. "Alpha, open the outer doors."

"Yo, Rangers, be careful out there." Without turning around, he pushed the button to open the outer doors. He watched as the five Rangers ran out to face the approaching army, and added, "Dimitria would be proud."

The Rangers ran through the outer doors, ready to face their biggest battle yet. This was the largest group of Piranhatrons they had ever taken on. They didn't know how it would end, but they knew that had to try.


	10. Chase into Space part 2

A/N I don't own the Power rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

Shout out to fallingstar22 for reviewing my story. Also thanks to yamieve for adding this story to their favourites.

Power Rangers: Shift in Time

Chapter 10- Chase into Space (Part 2)

xXxScenexXx

_They had sworn to protect Earth from the forces of Evil…_

The five Rangers fell into line as they watched the army approaching. The Rangers could see that they were outnumbered by at least fifty to one, but that would not stop them from fighting until the end. They had a mission to complete, and failure was not an option.

"Let's go, guys!" Said Tommy.

The five Rangers ran down the mountain to the nearest group of Piranhatrons, and the battle began. The Rangers split up as they were each surrounded by a large group of the creatures. In the beginning, things went well for the Rangers, but for each creature they destroyed, more took their place. Soon, the Rangers began to tire. The harder they fought, the more blows they took, and the more they were knocked off their feet.

Suddenly, red and blue lasers tore through the Piranhatrons, as Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster arrived to help. The cars were able to take out several Piranhatrons before being surrounded. Soon, the Piranhatrons gained the upper hand, and the Rangers were forced back towards the Power Chamber.

"There are just too many of them!" Shouted Maya, as she and Rocky were forced back to the walls of the Power Chamber.

Rocky kicked away two of the creatures, then called to the others, "We've got to get back inside the Power Chamber!"

The other three Rangers were soon also forced back, and four of them ran inside. With effort, they began to close the outer doors.

"Hurry Tommy!" Shouted Adam, as they slowly pushed the heavy doors closed.

Tommy ran through at the last second. Darting over to the panel, he locked the doors from the inside. The Rangers ran back into the main room, most of them were unsteady on their feet.

Maya, Kendrix and Adam sat down, while Rocky dropped onto the cold hard floor. They removed their helmets, and Maya rested her head against Kendrix's shoulder. Tommy walked over to where Alpha was standing.

"Alpha, do we still have shields?"

"The shields are totally gone. I'm afraid it won't be long before they break through," announced Alpha.

Rocky looked up at the monitors, as the Piranhatrons continued to bang on the doors. Then, for no apparent reason, the creatures started to retreat. The Blue Ranger sat up abruptly, then sprang to his feet.

"They're leaving?"

Adam got up and walked over, stopping next to Rocky. As he watched, the remaining Piranhatrons fled, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. The two Rangers kept watching the screen, waiting for the foot soldiers to return.

Maya raised her head, and turned to face Kendrix. "I knew something bad happened to force the Turbo Rangers into space, but I didn't remember it looking this bad."

Grimly, Kendrix nodded. "If I remember right there the worse is yet to come."

Maya looked disturbed, but before she could reply, Adam called to them. "Guys, they're back!"

The others looked to see the Piranhatrons carrying a battering ram up to the doors. As they charged, a loud bang echoed through the Power Chamber, making the Rangers jump. The Piranhatrons backed up and charged the door again. And again.

The Rangers watched in shock as the Piranhatrons continued to break through the heavy steel doors. Banging and clanging rang through the Power Chamber, making the computers shudder.

"Oh no!" Cried Alpha.

Tommy happened to glance at a computer, and saw a Piranhatron face peering into one of the cameras. "They're on the roof." Just then, the face moved aside for a swinging hammer, and then the screen went dark.

"Rangers, I still might be able to teleport you to safety," said Alpha, as he began to press buttons, but Tommy laid his arm on the panel.

"We're gonna stay with you, Alpha."

There was one final boom, and the Rangers heard noises and shouts coming through the halls.

"They've broken through the outer doors," said Kendrix. Pounding noises thudded through the Power Chamber as Piranhatrons reached the inner doors all around the room.

"You take that door," said Tommy to Rocky, pointing. "Adam, Maya, there. Kendrix, you're with me."

The Rangers ran to different doors, and readied themselves for when the creatures broke through.

"We've got to stand our ground," said Tommy, looking over his shoulder at the others.

"They won't get by us," said Adam, meeting his gaze firmly. The others nodded, Rocky taking a deep breath.

There was a loud explosion, and part of the ceiling fell in. Kendrix had to roll out of the way of falling debris. The room went dark as the lights died. Ropes dropped through the holes, and Piranhatrons slipped down into the room. The Rangers began to fight them off.

It didn't seem too bad at first, because only a few could get in at a time, but then the Piranhatrons pried open the doors and filled the room. The Rangers didn't even have time to draw any of their weapons.

Small fires burned all around the Chamber, as the Piranhatrons not fighting the Rangers were tearing it apart. The air was smoky, and sparks flew from all directions, making it hard to see. The Rangers were so busy fighting the Piranhatrons that they didn't notice Elgar stroll in, until he pulled out a hammer and threw it.

As Tommy turned around, it hit the plasma tube, which shattered into tiny shards. With a shout, Tommy tried to get closer to Elgar, but more Piranhatrons blocked his path. Adam began punching through the crowd as Divatox's nephew opened a silver box.

Carefully, Elgar placed eight flashing devices around the Power Chamber, activating them as he attached them to walls or panels. He ducked as Maya swung overhead on one of the dangling ropes, and dodged Rocky throwing a Piranhatron at him.

"Let's blow this joint," he shouted, with a laugh. "Up, that is!" He set the final device on the doors before walking out, leaving the Rangers still struggling with the Piranhatrons.

xXxScenexXx

Outside the Power Chamber, Elgar returned to Divatox's side. Columns of smoke were rising out of the Power Chamber. Laughing, Divatox pressed the button on her lap. She and Elgar watched as the Power Chamber exploded, with the Rangers (and dozens of Piranhatrons) still inside.

When the smoke cleared, she and the Piranhatrons began to look through the remains, to find the bodies of the Power Rangers. The rubble was still hot to the touch, torn-up computers spitting sparks. To the pirate's confusion, none could be found.

"Where are they?" Divatox asked.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," sang Elgar.

Divatox turned to Elgar. "Are you positive the Rangers were inside when it blew?"

"I'm…not sure."

Divatox was livid. "What do you mean _you're not sure_? Either the Rangers were destroyed or they weren't!"

"It was smoky, I couldn't see anything!" Cried Elgar, as Divatox caught a handful of his collar.

"Find them," warned Divatox.

Rygog and Elgar joined the Piranhatrons in searching for the Rangers. One Piranhatron came close to a particular chunk of rock, behind which a battered Tommy crouched. The Red Ranger, helmetless and scorched, braced himself for a fight.

Just then, there was a loud noise, and a stream of fire shot from the sky. It stopped, hovering, near the ruins. Divatox clicked her tongue and walked over to the ball of fire. It changed into a face with flaming hair.

"Nice entrance, now who are you?" She demanded.

"I am a messenger from the Cimmerian Planet. Zordon has been captured. You, Divatox, Queen of Evil, will leave at once for the Cimmerian Planet."

"Now? I think not. You tell whoever sent you congrats on capturing Zordon, but I just captured the Earth. And I'm not going anywhere!" With a flounce of her cape, Divatox turned to walk away.

"Dark Specter will not be happy!"

Stopping, Divatox turned back around, with a very different expression on her face. For once, she actually looked intimidated.

"Excuse me, did you say Dark Specter?" She asked.

"The Grand Monarch of Evil," said the messenger. Divatox's crew gathered around her.

"Load up, we're going to the Cimmerian Planet," Divatox whispered. Then she turned back to the messenger, wearing a nervous, simpering smile. "You know what? A little vacation to the Cimmerian Planet would be just…irresistible right now. Really, yes, a little R&R. Great idea! Thank you so much for your suggestion," Divatox stuttered.

The flame vanished, and Divatox sighed with relief before turning to face the ruins.

"Don't worry, I'll be back!" She shouted, and disappeared. Her pirates followed her away, leaving the ruins in dead silence.

Tommy climbed out of his hiding place, and for the first time, could fully see the damage done by the explosion. There was nothing left of the Command Center or the Power Chamber, just a blackened pit full of twisted metal and broken rock.

Slowly, the others emerged, and joined him in the centre of the ruins. Their helmets were lost somewhere in the rubble, and their uniforms were torn in several places.

"Is everyone all right?" Tommy asked. There were a few breathless nods.

The teens were surrounded by light, and their uniforms disappeared, leaving them in their civilian clothes, which were also torn.

"Our powers, they're gone!" Exclaimed Kendrix.

Just then, Rocky spotted Alpha in the rubble. The little robot was half-buried, his plating dented and discolored. He wasn't moving.

"Alpha!" He called, pointing out the robot. The five teens ran over, and helped free the robot. He let out an electronic moan and sat up, a little shakily.

"Oh no, the Power Chamber! Yo, what a complete catastro-stroke. This was my home."

"It's gonna be okay, Alpha. We'll get you out of this," said Rocky. They pulled the robot to his feet.

"How could this have happened? Dimitria and the Blue Senturion gone, the Megazords are both destroyed, and now the Power Chamber. What do we do now?" Asked Alpha.

"We have to go to the Cimmerian Planet," said Rocky.

"We promised Dimitria we'd stay and protect the Earth," said Kendrix.

"Protect it from who? Divatox is gone now," answered Rocky.

Maya shook her head. "She's gone _now_, but when she comes back, we'll be sitting ducks."

"You're right, we've got to stop Divatox _before_ she comes back," said Tommy. As he spoke, Alpha walked away from the group, gazing around at the wreckage.

"But without the Power Chamber—without our powers?" Asked Kendrix, looking from one Ranger to the other.

"How are we supposed to chase her anyway?" Added Adam.

"Yo I gotta get this…" said Alpha, causing the teens to turn and look. Alpha was trying to move a metal support to get something from under it. The teens ran over, and Rocky and Tommy lifted the beam.

"We need the black box," said Alpha. Tommy knelt down, and cleared away some rubble to reveal a small, dusty black box. He picked it up, and brushed off most of the dirt before handing it to Alpha.

"Alpha what is it?" He asked.

"This box holds the power decoder." Alpha turned it in his hands, making sure it was undamaged.

"What does it do?" asked Adam.

"It has all the secret codes. We're gonna need it."

"What we need right now is to find a way to go after Divatox," said Rocky, clenching his fists.

"I have an idea that might work—but it will be tricky," said Kendrix, frowning in thought. She started to walk away, and Maya followed her. The three guys looked at each other before following the two. Alpha stayed behind, digging through the rubble for anything salvageable.

Kendrix walked all the way through town, finally stopping outside the NASADA building, and waited for everyone to catch up.

"Okay, here's my plan. I used to work here, and I still have my old security card, so I can get myself and someone else inside the building. Then we can find General Norquist and tell him that the Power Rangers require a shuttle to take them to the Cimmerian Planet."

"I'll go with you," said Tommy.

"Okay. We'll contact you if and when the shuttle is ready, and we'll meet you on board." The others nodded, and Kendrix and Tommy turned and entered the building.

She swiped her card at the entrance, and she and Tommy walked inside. Kendrix calmly headed through the building to the Command Tower, where a shuttle was being prepared for a mission into deep space. In spite of the urgency, the two couldn't help but be impressed by the place. They got a few odd looks, but the scientists and security recognized Kendrix, and a few even greeted her.

Kendrix looked around the room, and spotted General Norquist. She approached him and saluted, before asking to speak with him in private. The general nodded, and walked into the hallway with Kendrix and Tommy.

"Sir, a few moments ago, the Power Rangers contacted me and said that they are in need of help. They were attacked by a space pirate, Divatox, who has now fled into space. They require a shuttle capable of deep space travel in order to follow her and stop her before she returns to Earth to cause further destruction upon this city. They know that you are running a test flight today of such a shuttle, and asked if they could use it."

General Norquist looked at the pair for several moments before answering. "Why should I believe you? If the Power ranger do indeed need my help, then why did they not come to me themselves?"

Kendrix looked over at Tommy, unsure if she should tell him the truth, Tommy just shrugged, so Kendrix leaned in close to the General, and whispered in his ear. Norquist straightened, and glanced down at Kendrix's morpher.

"Follow me." Leading them back into the Command Center, he stopped at a microphone. "There's been a slight change in plans. The shuttle course needs to be reset immediately."

Kendrix smiled at Tommy, and turned back to Norquist. "Thank you, sir." He gave them a curt nod. The pair then walked out of the room and headed for the exit.

"**30 seconds to launch," **a voice rang out over the PA system.

As Kendrix ran, she contacted the others. Thankfully, their communicator watches relied on Billy's technological wizardry, not the Morphing Grid, and they still worked perfectly.

"Guys, Tommy and I did it. The General has given us the shuttle currently on the pad, and it's ready to take off. Hurry, we don't have much time."

"**20 seconds to launch." **

Kendrix and Tommy reached the tarmac, and broke into a run, heading for the shuttle. They could already see white-coated scientists moving away from the takeoff site.

"**15 seconds to launch,"**

Their footsteps thudded up the metal ladder, and the two were relieved to see the other three teens and Alpha already inside.

"**10, 9, 8…"**

Kendrix fumbled a little with her buckles, and Adam reached over to help. The shuttle hatch slid closed and sealed with a hiss.

"**7, 6, 5, 4..." **

Everyone sat back and tried, badly, to just relax for takeoff.

"**3, 2, 1."**

Nobody spoke as the shuttle lifted off, even though their minds were full of questions. What were they going to do now? How could they carry on without any guidance in _space_—especially after what had just happened? How could five mere teenagers with no powers stop Divatox and save the Earth once again?

xXxScenexXx


	11. From Out of Nowhere Part 1

A/N I don't own the Power Rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

A thanks goes out to fallingstar22 for reviewing my story.

Power Ranger: Shift in Time

Chapter 11- From Out of Nowhere Part 1

xXxScenexXx

On the Cimmerian Planet, Dark Specter had called most of the galaxy's evil villains, including several familiar faces, such as Rita and Lord Zedd, King Mondo and Queen Machina, and Divatox. Divatox was surrounded by a large group of villains, retelling the story of how she had defeated the Power Rangers and conquered the Earth.

"…And then I discovered where the Power Chamber was, and with one touch of this little finger, I blew the Rangers to high heaven. And then I—" Divatox was cut off by Lord Zedd and Rita walking into her from behind.

"Oh, it's you," sneered Rita.

"Oh…how wonderful to see you, Frita," said Divatox.

"It's Rita!" Divatox pulled a face at Rita. "Still after the Power Rangers?"

"Who? Oh, them. Really, Frita, you must get out of the dumpster more often. I've destroyed those Power Rangers," said Divatox with a laugh. "Well, somebody had to."

Nobody paid any attention to a figure in a dark cloak as he walked through the crowd, listening in on conversations.

"Is that true? Did she really destroy the Power Rangers?" Asked Rita, turning to Zedd.

"Well, it is sort of the universal gossip," said Lord Zedd.

Rita raised her wand and aimed a blast at Divatox, but she missed slightly. The blast was caught by another woman, much younger, clad in black leather and with long blue hair. She held the blast in one fist, before flicking her fingers. The energy dissipated.

"Who's that?" Whispered Divatox.

"That's Astronema. They say she'll be the new queen of evil," said Elgar.

Divatox grimaced. "Well, not if I can help it." Then she noticed the cloaked stranger watching her, and turned around. "What are you staring at?" The figure turned and walked away without replying.

A few minutes later, all of the villains sat down to eat. The figure in the dark cloak sat at the end of the table, glancing up at the motley crew. Astronema felt eyes on her, and she turned to look at the stranger as he leaned forward to get a better look. At that moment, lightning flashed across the sky and Dark Specter appeared. He was a rocky, demonic-looking creature too big to even fit on the planet. Everyone went silent.

"I am Dark Specter, monarch of all that is evil. I have captured the mighty Zordon, and I'm draining him of his powers. As his strength drains, ours will rise, extinguishing the Power forever!"

"This calls for a lave juice toast. To the universe, a universe that shall belong to the Dark Specter," said Lord Zedd.

Everyone raised their glasses and drank to the toast. When the drinks were gone, Divatox noticed that the stranger's glass remained untouched.

She scowled. "Hey, you! You on the end, in the cape, what are you too good to drink this us?"

"Who are you?" Asked Queen Machina.

"He's…a _spy_," said Astronema. The man in the cape stood slowly as Astronema's guards, grey-armored creatures, moved closer to him.

Lord Zedd sprang to his feet. "What, a spy?"

"Well, get him!" Divatox ordered Elgar, whacking him as she did.

"Unbelievable!"

The stranger backed away from the table as more villains stood, readying to attack him. Astronema's soldiers reached him first, and he pushed the first two back before jumping up on the table. With a shout, he drew his Spiral Saber and ran down the table. Villains lunged at him, but he knocked them back, jumping a swipe to his legs. Lord Zedd swung his staff at the intruder, who blocked it with his Saber.

"Who is this intruder?" Roared Dark Specter.

The stranger rolled on the table's end, but before he could jump down, Goldar grabbed the back of the cloak. It tore away, revealing a Red Ranger. Everybody stared at the Ranger as he stood up straight. Silently, the Ranger raised his Saber, ready for any attacks.

Dark Specter reacted first. "Destroy him!"

The villains readied to attack, but the Red Ranger raised a hand. "Galaxy Glider Hang Ten!"

A red surfboard-like machine flew in, and the Red Ranger jumped on board. The wind knocked several villains over as he flew away. As he swooped past Dark Specter, the villain tried to knock him out of the sky, but missed. Dark Specter then blew a fireball at the Ranger, but the Ranger sped up and outran the flames. A laugh echoed towards the villains as he looked back and disappeared.

"The spy knows my plans. He must be stopped!"

Divatox was the first to stand, and she carefully approached Dark Specter with a simpering smirk. "Excuse me, your evilness. Let me go after him. I assure you, I—" she stopped abruptly as Rita pulled her back.

"Can it, sister! You couldn't catch a cold," Rita said, before turning to Dark Specter.

"Let me go for him, I—" Rita stopped as Divatox stuffed an apple in her mouth.

"Hi, remember me? You remind me so much of my fiancée…" Again Rita pulled her back, by her hair this time. "If you just give me a chance I…" the two began to fight. There was a rumble.

"Silence! Astronema, you will take the Dark Fortress and destroy the meddler," ordered Dark Specter.

The fighting pair looked over at Astronema. The newcomer just smirked up at Dark Specter.

"Showoff," said Divatox. Astronema disappeared, quickly followed by her group of guards.

xXxScenexXx

Meanwhile, on the space shuttle, the five teens had left their seats, and were looking out of the window at space. Now that they'd slowed down outside Earth's atmosphere, the stars were drifting past, brighter than they'd ever looked from the planet.

"It's so beautiful," said Kendrix.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

Tommy walked back over and sat down next to Alpha. The little robot hadn't left his seat. "Hey, Alpha, how long till we get to Eltar?"

"Eltar is...as weiofsl weidk flur." Hearing the strange noises, the others turned around and joined the pair.

"What's up Alpha?" Asked Adam.

"Snook abkuh aslo fudl."

"You're not feeling too well?" Asked Maya.

The robot sneezed in response and continued to talk gibberish.

"You'd better check him out," Tommy said to Kendrix, moving aside to give her room. Nodding, Kendrix opened up the panel in the robot's back. After a moment of looking around, she pulled out a circuit board. Holding it up to get a better view, she could see the board was badly damaged, blackened and twisted. She winced.

"His speech board is history."

"Must have been damaged during the Power Chamber explosion," said Tommy.

Suddenly, the shuttle lurched, nearly knocking the teens over. Startled, Adam went to check out the window to see if maybe they had hit something. The others quickly followed, crowding around the small window. They could see another ship approaching, heading straight for them. Tommy rushed past to the seats to the communicator panel set in the wall.

"This is the space shuttle. Veer away. You're on a collision course," said Tommy.

Adam interrupted. "Wait—wait, it's opening up."

Tommy ran back over, and the five teens watched the hull of the ship opened. Beams of light hit their ship, and they felt their shuttle accelerate towards the unknown spacecraft. Its front began to open up, forming a sort of wide crescent around them.

"It's pulling us in," said Rocky.

"Who?" Asked Adam. At the last second, their shuttle turned around and landed safely inside the other ship. It closed around them.

"The Astro Megaship," said Kendrix. "I never thought I'd see this place again so soon." Tommy, Adam and Rocky turned sharply to face her, all visibly surprised.

"What do you mean 'see it again,' you've been on this ship before?" Asked Tommy.

"We used this ship when we were Rangers in our own universe," Maya said.

"I'm not sure how much is different in this universe, but it looks like the shuttle was still designed to go with the Astro Megaship for the Megazord formation," Kendrix added. "Andros—the Red Space Ranger—used it before we did." The three guys exchanged silent glances.

"Lead the way," said Tommy at last, gesturing towards the door.

Slowly, the girls led them into the ship. Adam kept glancing around, as if he thought something was watching them. Nothing was ever there, except for one small black device high up on the wall. They continued to search the ship, but did not hear or see any signs of life.

"I'm starting to wonder if there's _anybody_ on this ship," said Tommy.

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, it's really weird." Adam gave the girls a questioning look.

"I don't know who's in command. This is a parallel universe, it could be anyone," Kendrix said, with a helpless shrug. "We'll have to find them to find out."

Adam noticed another one of the devices in this room and he moved in closer for a better look. He could hear a faint humming sound coming from the device but he was not sure what it was. The five teens came to a fork in the hall.

"Kendrix, Maya and Adam, you check in there; Rocky, and I will go down here," said Tommy, gesturing right and then left.

The three entered the room and began to look around. There was no one in here, but a lot of strange machines bleeped and hummed. Adam looked at what appeared to be a star map, but made of glass and standing upright in the middle of the room. He put a hand either side of the glass, touching the colored lines. Kendrix, meanwhile, was checking over six chutes on a raised platform.

"Hey, Adam, check this out," called Maya, "this machine makes any kind of food you want." Expertly, Maya pressed a few buttons, and a plate of food and canister appeared inside the machine's hatch.

"It's called a Synchrotron," said Kendrix, as Adam looked at the machine, impressed. Tommy and Rocky came back in, and Tommy leaned against the door frame.

"We can't find anyone," he said.

Rocky approached a table, with a plate of food sitting on it. He picked up the plate, but quickly dropped it with a yelp, and blew on his fingers.

"Well someone was just here—this food is still warm," he said.

Tommy and the others come over and looked, then headed back into the hall. Maya and Kendrix took the lead again, heading for to the ship's bridge. The halls were still empty, as was the bridge itself. It was ringed with panels and computers, with the navigation station in the middle of the room. On the far side of the room was a viewscreen, currently blank.

"Wow this is amazing," breathed Rocky.

"So where is everybody?" asked Adam, looking at Maya and Kendrix. The two girls shrugged. Sitting, Adam began to look over the panel in front of him. The others explored the room. Alpha wandered over to a panel and began pressing some buttons.

"Careful, Alpha, do you know what you are doing?" Asked Tommy, darting over to him. Confidently, the robot spoke more gibberish. The Rangers turned to see that he had opened the viewing screen of the ship. The Astro Megaship was circling an orange planet, surrounded by stars.

That's incredible," said Adam.

"Alpha, what planet is that?" Asked Tommy. Alpha responded in gibberish, and Tommy sighed. "Maybe we can figure out where we are."

xXxScenexXx

Meanwhile, out in space, the Red Ranger was heading back towards his ship, when he heard a noise behind him. Turning, he could see two small ships following him. They opened fire. Dodging most of the beams, he knocked others away with his Spiral Saber. One laser hit the Saber harder than he had expected, and he dropped it.

The Red Ranger watched for a moment as the saber fell, and then sped up. He weaved across the sky to avoid any hits, accelerating as he went. When he got a good distance away, he stopped and turned to face the oncoming ships.

"Ok, ready or not here I come," he said, and headed straight for the first ship. "Astro Blaster, Dual Mode!" Drawing a blaster from a holster on his hip, he fired.

Hitting both ships at the same time, he passed them just before they caught fire and exploded. He flew down and caught up with his falling weapon. Catching it, he headed back to his ship at hyper speed.

xXxScenexXx

Adam and Kendrix had gone to check out the ship's other systems, making sure they were like the ones Kendrix was used to. The other three teens were still looking around the bridge when Alpha spoke, trying to get their attention. Turning, the teens went over to the little robot, but heard the door hiss open. They looked up, and saw an unfamiliar Red Ranger. He froze, staring at them.

"Hi," started Tommy, as he slowly began towards the person. The Red Ranger started to back away as Tommy continued to speak. "Uh, this isn't what it must look like to you. We didn't come here by choice. Sorry if we startled you. Is this your ship?"

The Red Ranger had backed out of the room. Adam and Kendrix were coming around the corner, and stopped at the sight of him. The Ranger glanced at them, then hit a button that began shutting the bridge doors. Turning, he started away from the pair.

"Andros—wait!" Called Kendrix.

The Red Ranger froze at the sound of his name, and took off down a long hallway. He scrambled down a ladder to the lower decks, and Kendrix and Adam ran after the fleeing figure. Tommy rolled under the door just before it closed, and joined them in the chase. Maya and Rocky almost crashed into Tommy, coming through another door.

They all chased him to the end of a hallway, arriving just in time to see a flap close under a ladder. Quickly, they opened the flap, and climbed down to the next level of the ship. They walked down the hallway in hopes of finding Andros before he ran off again.

As they reached a corner, the Red Ranger leaped out, lunging for the person in the front—Tommy. The former Red Ranger blocked the first kick and tried again to explain.

"Wait! We don't want to fight you!" He ducked a punch.

Maya and Adam got behind Andros and tried to hold him back, but he threw them off. The Red Ranger aimed another kick at Tommy, but Rocky but Kendrix leaped in the way, seizing him by the arms.

"Hold it!" Kendrix cried.

As Alpha 6 toddled around the corner, there was a loud blaring noise, and the Astro Megaship lurched. Everyone fell into a pile, tumbling as the spaceship rocked again. Andros managed to scramble free and ran off.

"Wait," called Maya, as she pushed herself up. The ship swung again, and Maya fell back to the floor as Andros stepped into a lift. Tommy stood up and ran to the doors as they closed, trying to force them open, but with no luck.

"So, was that Andros?" Asked Tommy, turning around to face Maya and Kendrix.

"It sounded like him, but I don't know," said Maya.

"Something tells me we're under attack," said Tommy. The ship lurched again, throwing the teens against the wall.

"I'd say you're right," said Rocky, wincing.

"We've got to find another way back to the bridge," said Tommy. He looked to Kendrix and Maya.

xXxScenexXx

Andros had gone up to the Astro Megaship's bridge, to try and get the ship out of firing range. More of Astronema's forces had found him, and were peppering the ship with lasers.

"Deca, full power to the Astro Thrusters."

"The engines are disabled," replied a mechanical female voice.

"On screen," ordered the Ranger. On the viewing screen in front of him appeared a security camera image of the engine room. One of the tubes had come loose in the engine room, and swung around wildly. The engines flickered. "Oh no."

He switched the screen to see what was happening outside the ship. The Dark Fortress rippled in and out of view, shaped like a flying saucer with vertical spikes stabbing up and down from it. More shots hit the shields, which were already beginning to fail. The planet below grew as the ship began to fall towards it.

xXxScenexXx

As the teens followed Kendrix through the Astro Megaship, they heard a descending whine from the engine room, whose doors were cracked open. Turning, Kendrix saw the light from the engine room dim before going out completely.

"Oh no—the engine room!"

"Let's check it out," said Tommy.

The five made their way to the room, but the door wouldn't open. Squeezing through the opening, Tommy pushed the door open wide enough for the others to get through. They began to look around the dark room. Alpha ran and shut down the engines, so their repair work wouldn't accidentally fry them.

Then Tommy pointed. "Look that cable, it's come unplugged." The others saw the dangling cable as Tommy ran for a nearby ladder. Scrambling to the platform beside the engine, he leaned over the railing, trying to reach the cable. It swung just out of reach. He looked to Adam and Maya, who nodded, and grabbed on to his belt as he leaned further. Now he could reach the cable; when it swung close, he grabbed it and managed to fit it back in.

"Alpha, try the engine," said Adam.

The robot pushed a few buttons, and the teens heard the engines roar to life. Tommy gave them thumbs up, and they pulled him back up. Kendrix joined Alpha, helping balance out the engines as they reheated.

xXxScenexXx

On the bridge, Andros was trying to slow the descent of the ship when Deca spoke up. "Astro Thrusters are back online." He was puzzled, and brought the engine room back on screen. There he saw the five teens, finishing the engine.

"What? They were telling me the truth after all?" Seeing that they were done, he added, "Astro Thrusters, full power now!" The ship started to rise, but not by much. "Deca, try to compensate for the planet's gravitational pull!"

He pulled back on the controls as hard as he could, managing to just slow the ship before it crashed. The Astro Megaship bounced on the planet's surface, throwing the Ranger over the control panel headfirst. It skidded, digging a long trail in the ground, but finally halted.

Slowly, Andros rose to his feet. He was unhurt, if a little breathless. "Man, that was close. I'd better find the intruders."

He went to the elevator and headed to the lower deck. When the doors opened, he ran down the hall to the engine room. The five were still recovering from the crash when he found them. None of them looked badly hurt.

"Who are you?"

"We're the Power Rangers," said Tommy, standing.

"Power Rangers?"

"From the planet Earth."

"Sensors indicate that Astronema's ship is landing," said Deca.

Andros ran off, leaving the teens wondering what was happening. Tommy glanced at them briefly before following, and the others soon joined him. They arrived on the bridge to find the Red Ranger standing at the main navigation panel.

"Astronema's forces are disembarking," continued Deca.

"Quantrons," said Andros.

"What's a Quantron?" Whispered Maya to the others. Probably hearing her, the Red Ranger opened the viewing screen, and the five teens watched as several Quantrons appeared in front of the ship. They were the silvery armored soldiers who'd been at the meeting with Astronema, some with grey bodies, others black.

Tommy spoke up again. "Believe me, we are the Power Rangers. Well, at least, we _were_ the Power Rangers. It's a long story, but right now we're on our way to Eltar to save Zordon."

"Zordon?" Andros whispered to himself. Then he addressed the disembodied voice. "Deca, what's our status? Can we take off?

"The Mega Accelerator is disabled. Launch is impossible. Mega Lasers are also down. Mega Decks Five and Six are on auxiliary power." Tommy turned to look at the others. Things didn't look too good, and everyone knew it.

"The Quantrons are nearing an attack position against the Megaship," said Deca.

Andros turned and pushed through the teens into the elevator. Just before the doors closed, Tommy grabbed them, forcing them open again.

"We're coming with you," he said, as the five teens joined him in the elevator. This time, they didn't give him time to refuse or try to lock them in the room again. Andros and the five ex-Rangers exited the ship and ran towards the groups of Quantrons.

xXxScenexXx

To be continued…


	12. From Out of Nowhere Part 2

A/N I don't own the Power Rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

Thanks go out to fallingstar22 for reviewing my story.

Power Rangers: Shift in Time

Chapter 12- From Out of Nowhere part 2

xXxScenexXx

_Andros and the five ex-rangers exited the ship and ran towards the group of Quantrons._

"Let's get them!" Yelled Andros.

Andros was first to reach the Quantrons, and he punched the first in the chest. As it fell backwards, a second came at him, but he was ready and he threw it into the group that had surrounded him.

Tommy was fighting his own group of Quantrons. He kicked the first in the chest, sending it flying back into another. A second tried to attack, but he sweep-kicked its feet out from under it. Maya climbed up on a rock, and kicked at one of the creatures before jumping over its head and grabbing it from behind. She threw it into another one, knocking the pair to the ground.

Kendrix pushed one of the creatures away and kicked out at another, but was thrown to the ground. Maya ran to her side and defended her, before pulling Kendrix to her feet. Andros had taken on about five of the Quantrons: he kicked one back into the group, jumped and kicked the front Quantron back into the others.

"Yeah, that'll teach you!"

"Adam," said Maya.

Andros turned at her voice and saw that the two were surrounded by a large group of Quantrons. He also sees Kendrix, Tommy and Rocky holding their own against the group of Quantrons. Maya pushes one Quantron away and sees one trying to sneak up on the Andros.

"Andros!"

Andros turns around and sees the Quantron. He grabs the weapon the Quantron is holding and pulls it down before hitting the creature in the chest. He released the weapon and hit the creature again several times before swinging his fist up which sends the creature flying into a pile of rocks. It stands up and the remaining Quantrons decide it would be best to leave and disappear leaving the Andros and five tired ex-rangers alone.

Tommy and Rocky helped Maya and Adam up before brushing the dust off their torn clothes.

You all right?" Asked Tommy.

"Nothing broken that I know of," replied Maya.

The Andros turned to see the five teens dusting off the last of the dirt off their clothes and decided that they were who they claimed. He raised his arm above his head crossing them at the wrists.

"Power down," said Andros as he demorphed.

Andros turned to face Maya and Kendrix fixing his gaze on the girls. He stared at them for a few moments and his steel gaze began to unnerve them.

"How it is that you know who I am?" Demanded Andros.

Kendrix sighed before answering his question. "Maya and I are from the future. We travelled back from Mirinoi through a wormhole we discovered, but something went wrong and we ended up here. While I was trying to figure out what had happened, we were called upon by Dimitria of Inquiris to become Power Rangers once again. It was only meant to be something temporary, but you can see that didn't work out."

Andros's expression changed as he heard this, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Maya cut him off.

"Look, Andros, I know what you are going to ask, and I'm sorry, but we can't tell you anything about the near future. Kendrix and I have already altered the future, and we can risk any more damage being done." The light that had come into Andros's eyes faded, and he sighed loudly.

"So, I take it that you're not from Earth," said Rocky.

Earth isn't the only place where humans live," said Andros. "I'm from the space colony KO-35. It's in the Karova System."

"So you're from outer space?" Asked Adam. Andros nodded.

Rocky chuckled: from the look on his face, he couldn't believe what was happening. "Incredible. Hey, I'm Rocky."

"Adam."

"And I'm Tommy."

Tommy held out his hand to Andros but he pulled back staring at Tommy. Tommy turned to the others unsure why Andros reacted like that before turning back to face him. He continued to hold out his hand and Andros looked down at his own hand before raising it and shaking Tommy hand.

"Tommy…I'm called Andros." Wryly, Maya remembered the first time the Rangers had tried explaining "shaking hands" to her. Andros was perceptive.

There was a high-pitched sound and Deca's voice could be heard. Adam looked around for the source of the noise.

"Andros, I have completed the damage assessment."

Andros raised his morpher to his mouth and spoke through it. "All right, I'm on my way."

Andros turned and walked toward his ship leave the ex-Rangers watching him as he walked off. Tommy just shook his head and headed back to the ship and the others soon followed. Once inside Kendrix found a few tools and with Deca's help began to try and repair Alpha so they could understand what he was saying again.

"Connect terminal B-34 to terminal N-78," said Deca.

"Easy for you to say, do you know how many little terminals there are in here?" Asked Kendrix.

"3,004,700,903," responded Deca.

Kendrix jumped back and yelped as two of the wire touched and sparks flew towards her face. Alpha sneezed but continued to speak gibberish.

"I'm sorry Alpha. It's pretty complex in here," said Kendrix.

She had her left hand entwined in wires and a device in her other hand. She turned as Tommy, Andros, Adam and Maya came in to the engine room.

"But we all have the same goal—to protect Zordon," explained Tommy.

Andros paused at the base of a ladder, and without turning around, answered Tommy.

"You're planetary Rangers—from Earth. What do you know about space?"

Tommy looked at Adam and shrugged before answering Andros. "We've been to Edenoi and a few other planets."

"Exactly," said Andros.

"Kendrix and I have been to galaxies you haven't even heard of," Maya put in. "Believe me, these guys can handle themselves."

"Deca lets test the engines," said Andros, not looking at her.

"I am beginning the test sequence now," came the reply.

"Thanks anyway," Rocky said to Maya.

The engine slowly roared to life, and Andros input some data on the handheld device.

"How's it coming, Kendrix?" Asked Tommy.

"I can't fix his speech boards; we'll have to wait until we get back to Earth," said Kendrix with a sigh. Andros climbed down the ladder and walked over to where Kendrix was standing.

"Let me see," he said. Gently, he pulled the robot forward to look inside.

"Come on Alpha," he said, leading the robot to his pile of tools.

"Listen, if Dark Specter has Zordon, where do we go next?" Asked Adam.

The others just shrugged: going after Divatox had been their plan. Now that she had left the Cimmerian Planet and Andros was sending them back to Earth, they had no ideas.

"Alpha, what is your mission?" Asked Andros as he continued to repair Alpha.

""My mission is to protect the Power Rangers. And their quest: to protect the universe from the forces of evil. One goal, one team, known as the Power Rangers," said Alpha as his voice changed until Andros was satisfied. "Ai yi yi, I can speak again! This is fantastic! I thought I would never be understood again!"

"I don't have a computer chip with his old voice," said Andros.

"Oh, that's all right, Andros. I'm quite happy with this one, thank you," said Alpha.

"Yeah, thanks man," said Rocky.

Andros headed for the door, but Kendrix called to him, "Hey Andros, where are you going now?"

"I'm going to check out your space shuttle, make sure it can make it back to Earth," said Andros.

Then he turned and walked out of the room. The four teens looked around at each other.

xXxScenexXx

Andros was working on part of the Astro Megaship that had been damaged in the crash-landing when he heard the elevator doors open with a hiss. Maya walked in the room.

"The shuttle is ready to go. It's programmed to take you home," said Andros.

"Look, Andros, I know what it's like to suddenly be surrounded by people and not know if you can trust them or not. I've been there, but you can't fight this on your own. Let us help you," said Maya.

"How could you know what I'm feeling?" Asked Andros.

"You aren't the only one who's fought for and lost their home planet."

This startled Andros. He moved to climb out from under the machinery, and Maya bent down, offering him a hand. Ignoring it, he pulled himself out. He looked at Maya, studying her carefully.

"I am from Mirinoi. In my universe, about a year ago, it was attacked by Scorpius. He sent down a monster named Furio to steal the Quasar Sabers. Kendrix, three others and I fought him off, and we pulled the sabers from the stone."

Maya paused for a moment, and brushed away a tear that had started to run down her face. She took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing.

"Furio demanded we give the Sabers to him, and when we refused he turned my planet to stone…For a whole year I did not know what happened to my people, if they had even survived." Maya brushed away a second tear, but it was quickly replaced by another and another. Andros noticed the tears, and Maya laughed nervously.

"Sorry, the memories are still painful to talk about," said Maya, turning away from Andros.

She was relieved to hear the doors opening and the others walked in. Maya hugged herself and walked over to Kendrix, who noticed Maya's face and put an arm around her shoulders. Tommy noticed, and approached them.

"Hey, Maya, you okay?" He asked. Maya shook her head, but didn't say anything. The five teens then turned to Andros.

"You have fuel and supplies, enough to get you back to Earth," Andros informed them.

"Thanks, Andros…and good luck," said Tommy.

He held out his hand and shook Andros's. Andros nodded and they walked back to the elevator. Slowly, Maya followed them, giving Andros a pleading look, and joined the others.

"Deca, take them to the space hatch."

"Megalift destination, space hatch," repeated Deca.

Slowly, the doors closed, and Maya and Kendrix waved goodbye to Andros. Once outside the ship, the five teens watched as the Megaship took off, leaving them standing on the planet's surface.

"We need to get back and protect the Earth. Let's get going," said Tommy. They headed towards the shuttle.

"Uh, you guys, where's Alpha?" Asked Kendrix.

The others turned to look around and did not see any sign of the robot. They began to search the surrounding area, calling out to Alpha. Maya and Kendrix went one way, while Tommy, Adam and Rocky went the other.

Once they were alone, Kendrix turned to Maya. "You okay?"

"I just told Andros about what happened on Mirinoi. I guess it's still a bit of a sore point," said Maya.

Kendrix nodded, and the two began to search for Alpha. The planet was nothing but dust and rock as far as the eye could see, with no life to be found. After several minutes the five teens joined back up to see if anyone had found him.

We found nothing," said Tommy.

"Neither did we. It's like he just disappeared," said Kendrix.

Suddenly, there was a noise behind them, and the five teens turned to see a large group of Quantrons.

"Quantrons!" Exclaimed Maya.

The five teens fell into a familiar formation and attacked the Quantrons. The foot soldiers split into groups and charged. Quickly, Kendrix fought the first small group. Knocking one Quantron back with a punch, she sent it into another's path. Maya pushed off a rock, jumped and landed on a Quantron, knocking it down. Kicking one back, Tommy delivered a punch to the next soldier's chest. Adam and Rocky fought off Quantrons with sweep kicks and punches, knocking several Quantrons back. However, it had been a long, long day, and the ex-Rangers quickly began to tire.

xXxScenexXx

"Okay, Deca, let's get going. Mega Accelerator to hyper rush three," said Andros.

"Hyper rush three initiating now," replied Deca. Alpha came up behind Andros, unseen until the last second. The Red Ranger jumped.

"Alpha, what are you doing here?" Asked Andros.

"Listen to me, Andros; you're making a big mistake," began Alpha. Andros shook his head, but Alpha continued. "Can't you see, the six of you have the same mission! You're _supposed_ to be a team."

"I believe that Alpha has a valid point, Andros," said Deca.

"Quiet. Look, I work alone. I don't need _them,_" said Andros.

"If you're going to rescue Zordon, you'll need all the help you can get." Andros stared straight ahead, and Alpha sighed. "Think about it."

Alpha walked through the doorway. There, he paused, to let Andros think things over. The Red Ranger stood at the controls, remembering what the ex-rangers had said to him earlier in the day. As much as he didn't like it he would need help. He sighed.

"Deca, turn the Astro Megaship around."

"Reversing ship's course to last destination," replied Deca.

xXxScenexXx

Back on the planet's surface, the ex-Rangers were still trying to fight off the Quantrons. After their last battle on Earth, they hadn't had a chance to recover. Soon, the Quantrons seized them, and no matter how they tried, they couldn't break free.

The Quantrons dragged the ex-Rangers into a line, and several explosions burst in front of them. Once the smoke cleared, the teens could see a woman dressed in black leather approaching them. Maya inhaled sharply as she recognised the woman.

"Karone," mouthed Maya. Eyes wide, Kendrix nodded as the woman approached them.

"So…this is what Power Rangers look like after they lose their powers. Mmm…a sorry sight," said the woman, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Who are you?" Demanded Tommy.

"You don't know _me_? I'm Astronema, your worst nightmare." Adam struggled against the Quantrons, and Astronema turned to him.

"Mmm…tell me, where did the Red Ranger go?"

"I would never tell you," retorted Adam.

"Well, in that case, I have no use for you. None at all." She turned and walked to a waiting Quantron. "Destroy them." The Quantron nodded, and walked towards the ex-Rangers, its weapon raised to strike.

Astronema turned to watch as the Quantron approached, when suddenly a loud noise picked up. She and the ex-Rangers looked up to see a hole in the clouds. Quickly, Astronema gave the teens an evil look and disappeared.

A blue beam shot through the gap, aimed right at the teens. Before it struck, the Megaship shot overhead, knocking the Quantrons down. The teens ran seconds before the beam hit the ground where they'd stood. The explosion nearly knocked them off their feet. Rumbling, the megaship landed a few feet away, and Andros ran towards them.

Andros paused and glanced around at the new team, and then looked down at the morphers. There were only four. The rangers exchanged looks, realizing what this meant: One of them was going to have to step down. Kendrix came forward.

"I'll sit this one out, it will give me time to figure out how Maya and I ended up in this time rather than our own," she said.

The others stepped forward, and Andros quickly handed out the morphers to them. Kendrix backed away from the others so they could morph and fight. The Quantrons were recovering from their surprise already.

"All right, Let's Rocket!"

"Power Rangers!" the five teens called together.

"Cool blue and the power rangers are back," said Rocky.

"Red!" Said Andros.

"Blue!" Called Rocky.

"Yellow!" Called Tommy.

"Pink!" Said Maya.

"Black!" Said Adam.

"Let's do it!"

They ran towards the Quantrons, and the fight began.

Tommy was the fastest of the group, and he kicked the first Quantron he reached, sending it flying back into another. He ducked as one tried to hit him and punched it in the chest, knocking it off its feet. Maya hit one in the stomach, and as it doubled over she rolled over its back. Using it as a brace, she pushed off and knocked another one to the ground. She quickly got to her feet and pushed one away. Rocky kicked the feet out from under a Quantron when he heard Andros's voice. He turned and watched.

"Spiral Saber!" The Red Ranger slashed a Quantron down with the drill-like sword.

"I've got to try that. Astro Axe!" A blue and silver axe appeared in Rocky's hands, and he used it to knock down several Quantrons. "Wow this axe is amazing!"

Maya and Tommy started working together to fight off the Quantrons, and together they called forth their new weapons.

"Star Slinger!"

"Satellite Stunner!" The two looked down in awe, but quickly got back into the fight.

Finally Adam called forth his new weapon—the Lunar Lance—and swung it around, knocking three Quantrons down at once.

"Wow I could get used to this," he said.

The six teens regrouped as the last of the Quantrons ran off.

"Hey, Andros, are you all right?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, thanks to all of you," said Andros. "But this is not over. I know Astronema, and she won't give up that easily.

Maya and Kendrix flicked a knowing look at each other, which went unnoticed by the others as a loud noise came from overhead. Adam looked up to see a hole forming in the clouds.

"Looks like you're right," he said, pointing up.

The other looked up and saw a ship heading towards them. It fired, followed by others and the teens ran for cover as the blasts hit the ground right behind them. After making a few runs, the ships flew away.

"Man, that was too close," said Andros. "Come on; let's get back to the Megaship."

The six teens boarded the ship, finding Alpha busy on the bridge.

"Deca, let's get out of here," called Andros, as he walked into the room.

"Ignition," came the reply, and the sound of roaring engines filled the ship. "Lift off." The ship rose off the surface of the planet. Once the ship was free of the planet's gravitational pull, Andros tapped a few buttons on the panel.

"Deca, scan the area for Astronema."

"The long-range scanners are still down. Scanning short range now," said Deca. "Unknown spacecraft approaching from Quadrant 4-1-5."

"Main viewing screen," said Andros.

The grey screen vanished, and they could see a ship rapidly approaching. It was another Quantron-piloted vessel, from the looks of it.

"Shields up," commanded Andros.

"Alien craft is firing," said Deca. They saw several laser beams heading towards the ship.

"Everybody hold on!" said Andros.

The new Rangers grabbed the nearest panels and braced for impact. The Astro Megaship shuddered and shook as the beams hit; everyone except for Andros fell to the floor as the ship lurched.

"Megalasers locked on," said Deca.

"Fire!" Ordered Andros.

The two ships fired volleys of shots at each other while the other Rangers and Kendrix got back to their feet.

"I hope the box is all right," said Alpha, reaching for the black box. It had fallen to the floor in the firefight. Upon inspection, he could see it was fine. Carefully, Alpha got back on his feet, holding the black box.

"Shields will not hold much longer," said Deca.

"Ai yi yi, I have amazing news! I think I finally broken the code!" Cried Alpha.

"What code?" Asked Adam.

"For the Astro-Megazord!"

"Alpha, what's going on?" Asked Rocky.

"This box contains the code that links the shuttle with the Megaship, creating the Astro Megazord. It's all part of Zordon's master plan." The group looked at each other. Quickly, Kendrix took the Astro Megaship controls. The Rangers wasted no time boarding the shuttle.

"Here goes," said Andros. Controls folded down on either side of him. "Let's blast off! Begin undocking procedure."

Inside the Megaship, the latches which held the shuttle securely in place opened, as did the hanger doors. Andros steered the shuttle outside, and the Megaship opened wider, the hanger doors becoming the legs while the rest of the ship formed the body. The shuttle folded back and down, leaving the front as the head, and the back locked into a slot in the body, completing the Megazord.

"It worked," said Andros.

"This is so cool," exclaimed Rocky.

The enemy ship began to fire at the Megazord, but this time it had very little effect.

"Astro Megazord Saber!" Called Andros, pressing a few buttons on the panel in front of him. "Energize thrusters!"

The Megazord flew forward towards the other ship, gaining speed. Then it seemed to shoot right through the Quantron vessel. The Megazord turned, and the Rangers watched as the ship exploded in front of them.

xXxScenexXx

Andros was leading the teens around the ship. Maya and Kendrix hung back from the group because they already knew everything about it, and they needed some time to talk a few things over without being heard.

"The vital systems are controlled back Deca. She's got eyes and ears all over the ship," said Andros.

"I speak over 3,000 languages…"

"Fine Deca," interrupted Andros.

"…navigate all known galaxies…"

Andros sighed. "Okay Deca."

"…and I am certified in medical, psychological and…" Andros pressed two buttons on a panel, and Deca stopped talking.

"This button turns her voice off," said Andros.

"So, where do we start to look for Zordon?" Asked Tommy.

"We start by fixing the Megaship. She's not ready to make a long-distance voyage…but I don't have the equipment that we need here."

"Well we can go to Earth…they'll help us at NADSDA," said Kendrix, glancing at Tommy.

Andros remained silent for several minutes, and the teens looked around at each other, unsure. Finally, Andros sighed.

"Good…we'll need help," said Andros. He turned and pressed the button, turning Deca's voice back on.

"Deca, set a course for…" Andros trailed off. He turned and faced the teens before finishing. "…Earth."

"Allow me to help you, Deca, I can set that course," said Alpha.

"Thank you Alpha, but setting the course is very complex and I am much more suited—" Alpha turned off Deca's voice, then pressed a few other buttons before facing the teens again.

"I have set the course for home."

Tommy, Kendrix, Adam and Rocky rushed forward to Alpha, excited at the thought of returning home. However, Maya and Andros hung back. The teens looked back at the two. Seeing Maya's expression, Kendrix walked over and touched her on the shoulder.

xXxScenexXx


	13. Save Our Ship

A/N I don't own the Power Rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognizable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

A shout out goes out to fallingstar22 for reviewing my story, I am glad you are enjoying the story.

A/N *hides behind computer* I am so sorry this story has not been updated in such a long time. Things have been so hectic lately and I have not had time to work on this story, too add to my troubles I have had writer's block but it is gone now so I am free to update.

Power Ranger: Shift in Time

Chapter 13-Save Our Ship

xXxScenexXx

Maya and Kendrix were sitting cross-legged on Maya's bed, talking, while Andros showed the rest of the team around the ship. Maya leaned back and stretched with a loud sigh. This was the first time in a while the girls had gotten a chance to relax since Divatox had attacked them back on Earth.

"Well, so much for this being a temporary thing," said Maya with a chuckle, glancing at her new morpher.

Maya watched as a shadow crossed Kendrix's face before she spoke

"Yeah, I'm just worried what damage we might be doing to the future."

"I know you're worried, but there isn't anything we can do about it now," said Maya reassuringly.

"You're right, I just miss the guys and hope everything is OK back there," Kendrix said with a sigh.

"You mean that you miss Leo! I saw what went on between you two before we left," said Maya, grinning.

Kendrix's face turned bright red, and she let out a laugh. "I figured you would catch that."

Maya was about to say something when Alpha's voice came over the intercom. "Rangers, you should see what's in front of us."

"What is it, Alpha?" asked Adam.

"It's the Earth…we're home," came the reply.

The Rangers except for Andros and Maya rushed to the front of the ship to get a view of the Earth in front of them. It had been sometime since they had been back to Earth so it was an exciting thought that they were returning home, even for a short while. Maya heaved a sigh; she did not feel that same way as the others.

"Hey, Andros, have you ever been to Earth?" she asked.

"No, never," he said, without turning around.

Maya could guess how Andros might be feeling; she approached him from behind and slowly slid her arm through his.

"You'll love it, trust me. There are beautiful beaches, and the people are quite nice," said Maya, slowly leading him to the bridge ass he continued to tell him about Earth.

"You might find it strange at first, I know I did," said Maya with a laugh. "The people of Earth are great. They treat us Power Rangers very well. They admire us; little kids want to be us. It is kind of cute. Of course they don't know who we are outside the suits but still…"

Andros gave Maya a nervous smile and she patted his arm reassuringly.

xXxScenexXx

The teens watched as they got closer to Earth. Once Kendrix put the ship on autopilot, the teens went to the shuttle, disconnected it from the Megaship, and headed towards Earth. The plan was for Kendrix and Tommy to go back to NASADA, while Andros and the others went to different stores to stock up on supplies.

"Home sweet home, here we come," said Rocky.

Kendrix radioed ahead to let NASADA know they were coming. Once they landed, Rocky announced that he was hungry, as they all walked to the new restaurant in town—the Surf Spot.

"Whoa, check this place out," said Adam.

The place bustled with teens and adults alike. There was a jukebox in one corner, and on the far side of the room sat a pool table. The place was decorated inside with imitation palm trees and tiki-style light shades. There was an old sailboat sail and seahorses on the walls. The place felt warm and friendly.

"This is cool," said Maya, looking around the room.

Rocky spotted a free table, and all but Andros hurried over to it. Looking around at all the people, Andros spotted a surfboard hanging on a wall. It looked like his Galaxy Glider, and he wondered how it was staying up. He prodded the board cautiously, and it started to fall off the wall. An older woman in her mid-to-late forties caught the surfboard. She had dark hair and skin, friendly eyes, and seemed an all-round motherly type of woman.

"Whoa, trying to escape," the woman said, with a laugh.

"What is it?" asked Andros.

"It's a surfboard," she said, giving him a puzzled look. "What planet are you from?"

"KO-35. Do you know of it?"

The woman laughed. "Smart Aleck," she chuckled, before walking away.

Andros stood still for a moment, before turning to after her. "Alec? No, I'm Andros."

Andros glanced around the room and saw the other settle at a table and he walked over to join them.

"It's great to be back home," said Tommy to Kendrix, who nodded in agreement.

Andros took a seat beside Maya and looked around the room again. He spotted Bulk and Skull and began to watch the pair. Skull reached for one on Bulk's fries, and Bulk slapped his hand away.

"Aw, but Bulky, I'm starving."

Bulk picked up the plate of fries and held them close to himself, out of Skull's reach. "Then you shouldn't have forgotten your wallet."

"Coming through," said the woman from earlier. Andros turned to see her place two big plates of fries in front of the teens.

"I'm sorry, we didn't order any fries," said Adam.

"Trust me—you'll love them. My French fries are irresistible. My name's Adelle. I'll be right back," she said.

Rocky tasted one of the fries; they were warm, crispy outside and soft inside with just the right amount of salt. Rocky grinned and nodded as the rest of them tucked in. Andros turned his attention back to Bulk and Skull.

"This is my lunch—my lunch. This is your water, you may drink it," said Bulk, and gestured to the water.

Skull took the water and sipped it noisily. Bulk took some of his fries and with loud sounds of enjoyment, dipped the fries in his milkshake and ate them. Skull looked on hungrily. Andros shook his head: he couldn't believe that the bigger boy could be so mean to the other boy.

Andros noticed a bottle of hot sauce sitting on Bulk and Skull's table. Tucking his hair behind his ear as a cover, he rested his hand on his lap with two fingers extended. Telekinetically, he made the bottle of hot sauce rise up and tip into the milkshake before lowering the bottle down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Maya frown a little as he set the bottle back down. She remained silent, but then Kendrix called her name and the pair fell into conversation.

The next thing the teens knew, Bulk had rushed over to their table, grabbed their jug of water and was draining it noisily. Spilling water down his shirt, Bulk wiped the sweat off his brow with his free hand.

"Whoa, you OK, Bulk?" Asked Adam.

Bulk didn't say anything, just kept drinking. Andros looked around the room, pretending he hadn't noticed, though he had to stifle a laugh. Maya glanced at him, but he avoided eye contact. The group of teens had returned to their conversations when Skull gave a yell, making them jump.

"Professor Phenomenus! He's our man!" Skull rose from the table, not noticing Bulk's situation. "Bulky, do you really think he's going to believe us? Professor, last night we saw an alien spaceship—round with big pointy antennas, half invisible—just green lines, really."

Bulk finished the pitcher of water, blowing puffs of steam out of his mouth. It was only then that Skull seemed to notice his friend was in trouble.

"Bulky, you OK?"

"Let's get out of here!" Said Bulk, dragging Skull with him.

"Bulk and Skull—the spaceship they saw—it sounds like…" started Rocky.

"The Dark Fortress!" Finished Adam.

Astronema!" Cried Andros, pushing himself from the table.

Maya rose and grabbed his arm, shushing him and gently pushing him back down to his seat. "She must have followed us back to Earth."

"We should get the last of the supplies and return to the ship immediately," said Andros, in a whisper.

"OK."

"Yeah."

The teens rose from the table and headed towards the door.

"Andros," said Maya, grabbing his arm, "you did that to Bulk's milkshake, didn't you?"

"Sorry, what's a milkshake?" Asked Andros, and walked out the door.

xXxScenexXx

Maya and Andros wandered around town while the others were picking up the supplies. Maya was trying to talk to Andros but he was not paying much attention as he was watching a scanner but Maya could not help but watch him from behind.

_He is different from what I remember, more reserved. I guess that is because of his sister and he is not used to having people around him. I don't like seeing him like this though. I want the happier more relaxed Andros. I wish I could tell him about Karone…I wonder if he knows she became a ranger…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she realized they were now outside NASADA again.

The teens headed back to NASADA to collect the supplies. When Tommy came out, Andros was looking at one of the scanning devices with a confused look on his face.

Well that's everything," said Tommy, placing an object in one of the boxes. Andros looked over his shoulder, then back at the scanner.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rocky.

"Everybody follow me," said Andros, as he walked around the corner.

The other followed, flicking looks behind them to try to work out what was wrong.

"Shh, we're being followed," whispered Andros.

The others set down the boxes they were carrying and ducked behind a wall.

"By who?" Asked Tommy.

As the Rangers watched, a large group of Quantrons appeared and started towards them.

Andros turned to Kendrix. "Kendrix, take the supplies back to the ship while we deal with these guys."

"OK!"

"Galaxy Glider, hang ten," Andros called, and his red glider appeared and hovered in front of him.

The Rangers helped load the boxes onto the glider, and Kendrix took off, heading for the ship. The appearance of the glider had alerted the Quantrons to their location, and they headed for the Rangers. Once Kendrix was clear, the Rangers turned their attention to the oncoming Quantrons, and ran to meet them head on.

Tommy was the first to reach the Quantrons, followed closely by Andros and Adam. Rocky and Adam worked side-by-side while Andros and Maya paired up, leaving Tommy to face a small group on his own. Maya became slightly distracted and she paused as she watched Andros. He grabbed the weapon of the Quantron and using his elbow pushed it down hard knocking it out of its hands, it clattered to the ground. The Quantron rushed at Andros fist raised ready to punch. Andros sidestepped the punch and grabbed the Quantrons hand following the punch around before twisting the other way flipping the Quantron over onto its back. Tommy kicked one Quantron in the chest, knocking it back before grabbing another, flipping it, and delivering a kick to its chest. A third tried to sneak up behind him, but he turned and sweep-kicked its feet out from under it. That done, he ran to help Maya, who had been separated from Andros by several Quantrons. Tommy picked her up by the waist from behind and swung her around. She kicked out at her attackers, knocking several down at once.

Andros was dealing with another small group. He kicked one, which fell back into another, and ducking a swing from an armed Quantron, he punched under its guard. Grabbing another one's weapon, he hit it with his elbow before kicking it back, knocking over the remaining soldiers. The Quantrons got up, and started to back away before disappearing around the corner.

"So they did follow us back to Earth. That's not good," said Adam.

"I'm sure they're after the shuttle—they'll destroy it if they find it," said Andros

"Come on let's go—fast," said Tommy.

The teens headed back to the NASADA building, when Alpha's voice came over their morphers.

"Ai yi yi, Rangers, we've got trouble!"

They ran around the side of a building, out of sight, and checked to make sure it was clear. Andros clicked open his morpher and the others followed suit.

"Let's Rocket!"

Morphed, Andros raised his morpher to his mouth. "DECA, position the shuttle for launch and evacuate the NASADA buildings—immediately." He turned to the other Rangers. "Let's get moving."

The Rangers had almost reached the shuttle when Andros slowed to a halt, almost making the others bump into him. A figure stood in their path, clearly waiting for them to show up. He was a machine of some kind, and was black, with veins of green patterning his blocky body.

"Oh no, it's Ecliptor," said Andros.

"Who's he?" Asked Rocky.

"He's trouble."

"The Power Rangers...what took you so long?" Ecliptor asked mockingly.

"We'll have to fight as a team to beat him," said Andros.

Before the Rangers could react, Ecliptor growled. Raising his arms above his head, he crossed his wrists, a green light shooting out of them and forming a white version of himself.

"It's a cyber-shadow," warned Andros.

The shadow shot green light from its eyes, blasting the Rangers off their feet before disappearing. The Rangers picked themselves up, Andros being the first on his feet. Before he could do anything, Ecliptor shot red beams from his eyes, which twisted around Andros, swung him around and threw him aside.

"And that is just the beginning," he said to Andros.

The Red Ranger struggled to his feet again. "What do you want?"

"Before I'm through, both the Rangers and the shuttle will be history." He grabbed Andros by the throat. "Nothing can stop me now, not you or your Earth-grown Rangers—wherever they're hiding!" He threw Andros again.

Andros rolled, landing in front of a satellite, and the other Rangers ran to him. Ecliptor laughed.

"Spiral Saber!" The Red Ranger shouted. He ran at Ecliptor and jumped, hitting the monster's shoulder. The impact pushed him through a row of metal barrels into the side of a building. Ecliptor pushed him back, recovering. As the Rangers regrouped to attack together, a white beam appeared through the clouds and hit part of the NASADA building. Fiery explosions tore through the walls.

"NASADA! He's destroying everything!" Said Andros.

"Rangers, you've lost. Your time is up," said Ecliptor. He crossed his arms in front of his body and spun, disappearing into thin air.

"You have got to save the shuttle Rangers. Hurry," said Alpha.

"Alpha's right, let's go guys," said Adam.

Another beam hit the ground just behind the running team of Rangers. Flames rose up behind them as the beam moved, following them towards the ship. Reaching the shuttle, they quickly climbed inside.

"Four seconds to ignition," said Andros as the Rangers entered.

The Rangers strapped in, and the shuttle started to shake as it took off.

"That was a close one, guys," said Andros as the shuttle rose higher in the sky.

"We're not in the clear yet," said Adam.

"Faster," said Maya.

The ship rose high enough to be safe from the explosions, just as its supports exploded.

"I think we made it," said Andros.

The shuttle travelled in silence for a while, until the Astro Megaship appeared before it. Just as the shuttle locked into position, the Rangers saw a giant version of Ecliptor rising towards them.

"Back to action," called Andros, as he activated the Astro-Megazord. The front of the ship opened up and Andros released the shuttle, which flew out in front of the Megaship. The doors behind it opened wider, and the sides of the ship split, forming the legs of the Megazord.

"Prepare for docking."

The shuttle folded back and became the head of the Megazord.

"Astro-Megazord online! Fire thrusters!"

The Megazord flew through the air and landed on Earth in front of Ecliptor.

"You won't escape this time," the monster said.

Ecliptor charged, and they clashed swords. Knocking the Megazord's blade aside, Ecliptor struck the middle of the Megazord. They turned around and clashed swords again, and this time the Rangers slashed Ecliptor across the chest, then struck his shoulder. He fell backwards, landing hard on the ground, but rolled and was back on his feet again in seconds.

"Watch carefully," he said, and made several copies of himself.

"What? There's seven of him?" Said Rocky.

The Ecliptors swung their swords and hit, drawing sparks from the Megazord's chest.

"Only one of them is real, but which one?" Said Andros.

"Tommy, use you light star helmet mode," suggested Adam.

Tommy pressed a couple buttons on the console in front and him and soon is started to beep and scan the area in front of the Zord.

"Locking on. He's in the center," Tommy said.

"Good work," said Andros. "Astro-Megazord Saber—Now!"

The Saber charged up and became a whip, which they swung at Ecliptor. It struck him, and his duplicates vanished.

"That was good, but not good enough," he said.

"One more. Energize Saber!" Ordered Andros.

The Megazord rose in the air as the Saber charged up. They slashed down at Ecliptor, causing blue veins of electricity to spark all over him, and he exploded, shattering into pieces.

xXxScenexXx

Kendrix had been working hard on the repairs, and had almost finished by the time the Rangers were done fighting Ecliptor. Adam and Tommy had gone down to the engine room to run some tests there before joining Andros and the others back on the bridge. Picking up a scanner from his locker, Andros started checking the repairs that had been done already.

"So how's she check out?" asked Adam.

"Everything seems to be operating perfectly," replied Andros.

"Great," said Maya. "Hey Andros you had some cool moves when we were fighting earlier. I wish I could do moves like that."

"Well I could teach them to you if you are up to it," replied Andros

"Wow, really. That would be awesome, yes please," she replied excitedly.

Andros smiled at her enthusiasm and left the bridge with her close behind him. He led the way to the Simu-deck and pressed a few button on the panel as she bounced anxiously on her toes.

"Begin simulation,"

The area shimmered for a moment before a mat and a few dummies appeared in front of the pair, Maya kicked off her shoes before stepping onto the mat. Andros frowned looking at her now bare feet, she grinned and shrugged, and Andros sighed and joined her on the mat.

"Ok this move is fairly easy to learn once you know how to execute it correctly, watch this. I want to you try to punch me."

She nodded and went to punch Andros. He gently grabbed her wrist and followed the punch around and started to twist it back but stopped before he flipped her.

"Do you see what I did?" he asked.

Again she nodded.

"OK now you try."

He lunged ready to punch and she tried to grab his wrist but she had forgotten to sidestep and Andros hit her lightly in the stomach.

"Again."

She watched carefully as he aimed another punch and this time she remembered to sidestep and grabbed his wrist twisting as she followed the momentum of his punch around her body. _Ok now I just have to..._ her thoughts were cut of as she started to fall and she closed her eyes as she hit the ground with an "owf"

She then opened her eyes to see Andros's face hovering over her and a smile playing on his lips. She found herself staring into his hazel eyes. He offered her a hand, she took it and he pulled her back to her feet.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let me try again."

This time Maya watched more closely as Andros swung his punch and she grabbed his wrist and managed to flip Andros to the ground. This time it was her leaning over him and their eyes locked again. Time seemed to slow as they stared into each other's eyes. He grinned taking her hand and started to rise but pulled her down to the floor, before standing up himself.

"Oh it is like that now is it?" she asked a hint of laughter in her voice.

He nodded and offered her a hand back up but she flung her hands behind her head and pushed off the floor landing back on her feet. She then lunged for him and the pair began to spar matching each other blow for blow. Both hit that mat several times as the continued to fight. They both showed the other different moves and before they realized it, the night had come.

"That was fun," said Maya grinning.

"Yeah it was." Andros smiled. "Well good night."

"Good night, Andros."

Maya snuck into the room she shared with Kendrix, hearing her friend's slow, steady breathing. She climbed into her bed and lay there, thinking. _What am I doing?_ _I am falling in love that is what I am doing. _She smiled at that thought. _ I know we are from different times but maybe this could work. No I am being silly, it is nothing serious and I doubt he feels the same way about me and beside it could not work, but I can't help myself…_

She hit her head against the pillow in frustration. She did not know what to do, but she knew she was falling in love with him...


End file.
